My High School Crush
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance... -Pairing list inside-
1. Dear Diary

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

_11th June_

_Dear diary..._

_I just don't know what to do anymore._

_Every day this just keeps getting worse. It's driving me insane, but it's almost like...beautiful sanity, you know?_

_Does that make me sound crazy? I know it does! But I can't help it, I don't care what people think...no wait, yes I do, I really care. I can't tell anybody about this, not even my brother...it's so confusing and frustrating! I wish I could talk to somebody about it..._

_I kept denying it and denying it over and over again; I've tried everything humanly possible to stop myself feeling this way but nothing works! It's like trying to live without breathing; it's just not something that can be done._

_This all makes me sound crazy, but you know what? I am crazy! I'm absolutely insane and mental and..._

_In love._

_That's in. I'm in love. Crazy in love with him._

_If he ever found out...if anyone ever found out my life would be over! This is not something I wanted to happen..._

_It was just a stupid school boy crush! That's all it was, a crush on a guy in my tutor group that got way out of hand! At first I just thought he was cute, that's all. Then slowly it just starting growing, getting more and more real. His voice, his eyes, his beautiful hair...he's all I can think about and I just don't know what to do. I know I'm just a kid, but these feelings are real, everything I'm feeling for him is real. _

_You know how I know it's real? Because I don't want to feel this way. I couldn't possibly fake feelings that I don't want to have! Why do I have to be stuck in this pubescent teenage nightmare? My first ever crush...and it's escalated into undying love, tearing me apart, making me want to scream and shout, grab hold of his shoulders and just yell:_

_I LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!_

_...so much easier to write down in the pages of a diary then to actually go and do anything about it._

_I really wish I wasn't so shy. It's not fair, why is my brother so confident and I not at all? It sucks! So many things I want to say and do...Alfred would, he can do anything, he's not afraid of rejection like I am. Which is what I would get if I ever dared to tell him how I feel..._

_So instead I'll just suffer in silence, like I always do. Watch him from afar knowing he can never be mine. Gosh why does he have to be so irresistible? It's a wonder he's single, if he were mine I'd never let him go..._

_I'll stop rambling now, if my diary were a person you'd probably have gotten sick of me by now. I better get some sleep; I have an early start tomorrow and one long day at school._

_Longer to gawk at him like a total idiot I suppose...I don't even know if that's a good or a bad thing..._

America slowly closed the leather bound diary that was sat on his lap. His bottom lip twitched once and he bit down on it, holding onto the intense urge to make sound. The American shot up from his brother's bed to poke his head out of their bedroom door, making sure no one was lurking on the landing before he let it out.

"Oh my God! HAHAHAHA!" America howled with laughter, collapsing onto his own bed adjacent his brother's, still clutching the Canadian's diary in one hand. "Oh man! That is HYSTERICAL! Matthew's gotta crush on someone at school! Bahahaha!" he snorted uncontrollably, rolling around on his soft single bed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. America eventually managed to calm, his hysteria dying down to quiet bouts of laughter, shaking his head from side to side. "Dude...aww, my little brothers in love!" America jumped up, flicking through the pages of his brother's diary for other entries. "I wonder who it is; there's gotta be a name somewhere-"

"Alfred?"

The American jumped as his name was called from the landing, his younger brother returning home from hockey practice. He panicked slightly, snapping the book closed he quickly shoved it back under the Canadian's mattress before the teen appeared in the doorway. "Oh hey bro!" America practically yelled, swinging his arms casually at his sides.

Canada narrowed his eyes slightly, pulling off his hockey mask. "...what are you up to?" he asked cautiously, putting away his hockey equipment.

"Nothing dude! Just uhhh..." America's eyes darted about uncomfortably until they settled on his closed laptop on top of his nightstand. "...watching porn."

Canada cringed, pulling a face. "Ew...do you have to do that in our room?" he asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey at least I was doing it on my bed!"

"...you're disgusting."

**~0~**

"Hey guys you'll never guess what I found out last night!" America announced to his tutor group the second he burst through the door. He'd deliberately not woken his brother up this morning in order to get to school first.

England quirked an eyebrow from his desk at the front of the class where he was enjoying a cup of tea he'd brought from home in a thermos. The Brit was in the year above the American and not in any of his classes, but the tutor groups in their school were made up of students from all year groups. "What's that Alfred?"

America beamed, jumping up onto the Brit's desk, shaking the table and spilling his tea. "My bro is totally in love with someone!"

"Careful you idiot!" England scorned, steadying the tea cup.

"Ve? Matthew's in love?" the little Italian student chirped up from the back of the classroom. He was in the year below the American but seemed to be considerably more popular with the older students then with ones his own age.

"Who's that?" Germany asked, helping himself to a pastry his Italian friend had brought in; he always insisted on feeding the German breakfast in the mornings, it was as the Italian wasn't even aware the blond had a kitchen at his own home.

"I believe that is Mr Jones's younger brother." Japan said from the desk beside his two friends, shaking his head when the Italian offered him a pastry.

"He iz in love? How sweet..." France cooed from the front of the class where he was doodling on the white board with his friend Spain.

"Francis no! That's not how you draw my little Lovino." Spain complained, rubbing out the Frenchman's crude drawing.

"Stop drawing me you bastards!" Italy's older brother snapped, hurling a cinnamon bun at the back of his sort-of Spanish boyfriend.

"It's totally hilarious! I wanna find out who it is!" America said, beaming at his classmates.

"...how do you know he likes someone?" Greece mumbled from his desk in the middle of the room, slumped over half asleep and only half listening to the conversation.

"I read his diary, he kept going on and on about some guy in our tutor group he totally loves!"

"You read his diary? That's disgraceful." the Brit said in disgust, refilling his teacup from the thermos.

America waved a dismissive hand at him. "Whatever dude, if we find out who it is we could help them like, get together! Matthew totally loves this guy, he wrote all about it in his diary!"

"What?"

America jumped slightly, not having noticed his brother's arrival. "Hey dude! We were just talking about you!"

Canada stared at him, cheeks starting to heat up. "You read my diary? How could you Alfred!"

"I'm still not sure who that guy is..." Germany muttered, watching the scene play out with a bemused expression.

"That wasn't very nice Alfred." Spain said, finishing his doodle of Romano. "Still, who do you have a crush on Matthew?"

"Sì! Tell us tell us!" Italy cheered, jumping up onto his desk, toppling the bag of pastries onto the German's lap.

Canada blushed heavily, practically cowering in the classroom doorway. 'Oh my God...this is so humiliating!' the blond kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor, not daring to look up might he catch the eyes of his crush.

America flung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Dude come on you might as well spit it out! We're all totally cool with it; I mean Lovino and Antonio are boyfriends and we're okay with that."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Romano hissed, ignoring the sniggers from Spain and France.

"Alfred..." Canada whined, dropping his head into his hands, face a deep shade of red.

"Tell us!" America persisted, prodding the blond in the side.

"Do it!" Italy squealed.

"Just let it out amigo!"

"Tell us mon ami."

Canada almost growled in frustration. "Okay! It's Arthur!" he blurted out, hands bunched into fists at his sides.

The Brit choked slightly on his tea, eyes widening with shock. "W-What?" he stuttered in disbelief; the entire classroom silenced with the unexpected outburst.

America faltered slightly, slowly releasing his brother's shoulders. "You...you like Arthur?"

Canada blushed heavily but forced himself to nod. "Yes...it's Arthur I like."

There was a long moment of silence as no one seemed sure what to do with that information. America was still giving his brother a perplexing look, and just a hint of something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The silence was only broken by a quiet slurping sound as England took a calm sip on his tea, before looking up at the mortified Canadian. "In that case, would you be interested in accompanying me on a date sometime?"

"WHAT?" it was almost everyone in the room who had spoke, staring at the Brit in disbelief.

England quirked a large bushy brow. "What? Is that not social convention to ask someone out when you discover they like you?"

"Yeah but...you like my little brother?" America asked softly.

England took another sip of tea, shrugging slightly. "I admit he is rather adorable."

Canada blushed if possibly, even deeper. "...t-thank you." he muttered softly.

America wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything else the school bell gave it's obnoxious trill throughout the classroom, signalling it was time for first lesson. A slight grumble of disapproval was heard from the students as they all gathered their belongings and left. Each had to make their way past the Canadian who was still trying to hide himself by the door, each giving him either a smile or a raised eyebrow (or in the German's case a intriguing look, as if trying to work out who he was) as they wandered out into the corridor in search of their classrooms.

The American left without a word. England stayed behind until everyone was gone until following out, stopping in the doorway. "So do you want to go and get a coffee sometime Matthew?" he asked, smiling softly.

Canada bit his lip, nodding slowly. "Okay...thanks."

England smiled, gently patting his shoulder. "Sorry about the way this all occurred, your brother is so careless sometimes...but you know you could have just told me you felt that way about me."

"Hmm..." Canada mumbled slightly, still bright red.

England gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll stop embarrassing you now." he said, chuckling awkwardly. "Okay well, see you soon." he gave the younger student a brief wave before throwing the strap of his shoulder bag over his back and setting off for first lesson.

Canada released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, slumping back against the doorframe. "Oh my God..." he whispered, cringing behind his hands. "That couldn't possibly have gone any worse..."

* * *

**Love writing high school stories, this is just a totally random (some) crack pairings one**

**More chapters to follow, won't be too long, just a random short story**

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. First Date

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

Canada sighed, diving down onto his hands and knees to retrieve his black shoes from the back of the wardrobe; he felt it appropriate not the throw on his usual mucky sneakers for his first ever date. The Canadian found them buried among the forgotten remnants of his and America's childhood, stuffed right into the back of their shared wardrobe. He pulled the black shiny leather shoes out, giving them a give dusting over with his sleeve; he inspected them carefully biting his lip. "Maybe I shouldn't wear these; I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard...especially since it's not even Arthur-"

"Talking to yourself again dude?" Canada jumped as the older of the pair wandered into their bedroom, tossing his backpack onto his unmade bed.

Canada blushed slightly, holding onto his shoes. "...no." he lied awkwardly. "Aren't you supposed to be a football practice?" he asked quietly, changing the topic.

America shrugged, pulling a can of soda out of his bag. "Kinda, but Ludwig was in a pissy mood so I couldn't be bothered." he cracked it open, taking a swig. "It wouldn't even be a problem if I was the goddamn football captain; I'd never make the team run like a hundred laps every training session."

Canada smiled slightly, getting up. "At least Ludwig knows what he's doing." he said softly, eyeing the sneakers the American was wearing. "Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"Could I please borrow your sneakers?" he asked, placing the leather shoes down on his neatly made bed.

"Huh?" the American looked down at his feet. "You mean the ones I'm wearing right now? Why?"

"Well..." Canada bit his lip, fiddling with his sleeves. "It's just that...well Arthur text me before and we're, you know...going on a date."

"Oh." America grunted, flopping down onto his bed, taking another swig of soda. "So what's wrong with your sneakers?"

"Well they're a bit messy..." Canada muttered, glancing down at the grubby, split soled shoes he was wearing. "...and my fancy ones are a bit too...well, fancy."

"Dude do you only have two pairs of shoes?"

"Well I'm not going to wear my flip flops..."

America rolled his eyes, resting his head back against his arm. "You can't have mine, I'm wearing them."

"...are you going to go out anywhere?"

"No."

"Then why can't I borrow them?"

"Cause I said so."

"Alfred..." Canada whined, crossing the room to shake his brother in protest. "Please, you'll take them off the second I'm out of the door anyway!"

America rolled his eyes. "Fine..." he groaned, lifting his feet up above his head he scrambled at the laces to undo them."...where are you and Artie going anyway?" he muttered, holding out his foot for his brother to pull his shoes off.

Canada carefully removed the white sneakers from his brother's feet; they were his favourite ones with the red stripes down the sides. "Thanks...um well we're just going for a drink and something to eat in that new diner down by the bowling alley."

"...Soho's diner?"

"Yeah...so I don't want to look too fancy." he said, sitting down on his own bed to replace his shoes with the Americans.

America stared blankly up at the ceiling, scowling slightly. "Just...what does he want..." he muttered, shaking his head.

Canada paused his shoe tying, glancing up. "What?"

America turned on his side to face the younger teen; the Canadian could have sworn his brother was glaring at him. "What does Arthur want with a kid like you? You're sixteen."

"...so what?" he said quietly, getting up once the shoes were secure.

"He's eighteen; it's totally perverted that's what it is." America grumbled, finishing his soda.

Canada gave him a look, grabbing his wallet and keys from the nightstand. "Alfred you've got no reason to be jealous."

America glared at him, cheeks flaming red. "Jealous? Fuck off Mattie! Like I'd be jealous."

Canada sighed. "Alfred really you've got nothing to be jealous about; I don't even- Ah!" the blond ducked as his brother's empty soda can was suddenly flung in his direction. "Alfred!"

"What?" America snapped rudely. "You better get out of here Mattie, don't want to keep your date waiting."

Canada frowned at him, trying to find a way of appropriately scorning his brother but soon gave up with sigh. "Fine, I'll see you later." he said softly as he left, shutting the door behind them.

America scowled, sitting up in bed. 'Goddamn it, Arthur is such a pervert! Why the hell would he ask my little brother on a date? It's just wrong! They're like two whole years apart! The law of high school says that's illegal...maybe I should keep an eye on their date, for like, Mattie's protection.' he assured himself that this was a suitable reason before he got up off his bed, frowning when he remembered his feet were bare. 'For God sake now I'm gonna have to wear the fancy shoes...let's see, Soho's diner...if I hurry now I can catch the bus.'

**~0~**

England checked his watch, glancing around the small cute diner for a moment, trying to locate the Canadian but he had yet to arrive. He'd always loved his wrist watch; he had to be one of the only students in the entire school who still wore the prehistoric device, refusing to simply use his mobile to check the time like the rest of his peers. The Brit didn't care; the way he saw it it was what made him unique, and at least his perfectly functioning watch didn't make irritating bleeping noises at unexpected times during the night like some annoying handheld device he could mention...

"...hi Arthur."

England jumped slightly, not noticing the younger approach the booth he was sat in. "Hello Matthew." the Brit smiled up at Canadian, indicating for him to sit down. "How are you?"

"...I'm okay." Canada said softly, sliding into the seats opposite the Brit, trying to smile. "How about you?"

"I'm quite alright, just been out shopping with my little brother for clothes." England said, handing the Canadian one of the diner menus.

Canada took the menu, not quite able to look the Brit in the eyes. "...thanks. Oh right...um is he in mine or Alfred's year?"

England chuckled slightly, opening his own menu. "Oh goodness no he's just a child; Peter's not even in high school yet." he said, smiling up at the blond. "But he's in the school play so my mum wanted me to take him out to get a costume...and I had a look at some suits for myself for the end of year prom."

Canada bit his lip, holding the menu up to conceal his face. "Oh right...that's soon for you guys isn't it?"

England nodded. "Yes, I find it all a bit ridiculous and trivial really but it seems to be social convention in this country to attend so..." he said, shrugging slightly. "Still...it's nice to go out on a date; I have to admit it's been awhile."

Canada blushed slightly, forcing himself to nod. "Yeah...it's my first so..." he trailed off, smiling awkwardly.

England looked up in surprise. "Really? This is your first date?" Canada blushed deeper, nodding. "Aww...I wish you'd told me Matthew, I would have taken you somewhere a bit more exclusive than a diner if I'd known."

Canada kept hidden behind the menu, cringing with embarrassment. "N-No this is fine...you didn't have to ask me out if you didn't want to you know..." he muttered softly.

England smiled warmly. "Hey don't think I'm doing this because I feel obligated, I...I actually quite like you, Matthew." he said softly, pink tingeing his cheeks ever so slightly.

"Oh right...t-thank you..." Canada mumbled, grudgingly lowering the menu when their waitress came over. 'Oh my God...this is absolutely mortifying...'

A few tables away from their own sat the Canadian's older brother America. The blond was sat in a booth by himself against the window; he slowly lowered the menu so that his eyes were just peeping out over the top, watching his brother and the Brit from a distance. "What's your game Arthur..." he muttered, eyes narrowing suspiciously behind his specs.

"What game iz zis?"

America almost yelped out in shock as France popped up from nowhere, sliding onto the seat beside his own. "What the hell Francis?" America hissed, shoving a menu into the blonds' hands to conceal his face with. "...what are you doing here?"

France smirked slightly, holding up the menu. "Same as you, spying on Mattie and Arthur's date."

America glared at him. "I'm not spying; I'm just making sure Arthur doesn't try anything funny with my little brother that's all."

"Like what exactly? Take him around ze back alley and 'ave him against ze wall?" France asked, snorting with laughter at the notion.

"Dude don't joke about that, we don't know what Arthur's intentions are." he said firmly, glaring at the Brit from above his menu.

France rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "My my Alfred, if I didn't know any better I'd say zat you had a problem with your cute little brother dating Arthur."

"I don't have a problem with anything." America grumbled, kicking the blond under the table. "Anyway what the hell are you doing here if you're so okay with it? You write all about Arthur in your diary too?"

France smirked slightly. "He iz not worth ze ink." he muttered, glancing up at the pair across the diner. In a brief second he accidentally caught England's eyes and the Frenchman's menu shot up quickly to hide his face. "Oops..."

"What?"

"I think our cover might be blown mon ami..."

England's forehead wrinkled with confusion as he stared at the booth at the other side of the diner. "Is...is that...?"

Canada glanced behind him to where the Brit was staring. "What is it?"

England shook his head, sighing irritably. "I believe that your brother and Francis are sat over there spying on us."

Canada snapped back around. "What? Francis is here?" he asked in panic, ducking down in his seat as his cheeks flamed red.

England shook his head, getting up from the booth. "Just a moment Matthew..." the Brit muttered, storming over to the American's table. "Is there any particular reason you two are here spying on our date?" he demanded, glaring at the two of them.

America lowered the menu, fingers drumming across the table. "No! We're just...here for a bite to eat."

England rose an eyebrow. "Right, you two, who aren't in the same year group, who aren't even friends decided to come out for a bite to eat together. That just so happens to be in the same diner that Matthew and I went to." he droned sarcastically.

France smirked slightly, getting to his feet. "Don't get so testy mon ami, we'll leave you be if zat's what you want." he said, not even waiting for the American to join him he flounced off out of the diner without a second glance.

America sighed, getting to his feet as well. "I was just making sure Mattie got here alright okay?"

England rolled his eyes. "Right whatever, but I think we'd both appreciate it if you left us alone."

"Fine. Just make sure he's not home too late, or you'll be answering to me tomorrow in school dude." America muttered, pushing past the Brit he stormed out after France, grumbling to himself.

**~0~**

"Ciao Matthew! How was your date last night?" Italy asked cheerily, sidling up to the Canadian in their maths class that morning. He didn't usually talk to the blond much in lessons, or at all really since he was constantly attached to Germany's side, but he was always interested in the romantic relationships of his fellow classmates.

Canada looked up from his work in surprise. "What? How do you know about that?"

Italy giggled slightly. "Francis told me this morning! I think you and Arthur are really cute together..."

Canada blushed heavily, fiddling with his pen. "...thank you...so, Francis definitely saw us then..."

"Sì!" Italy said happily, leaning over to see the Canadian's maths book, comparing answers. "...my triangles look different to yours..."

Canada glanced briefly at the Italian's work; he'd just doodled about a hundred different heart shapes all over the page, completely ignoring the questions. "...Feliciano..." the Canadian said softly, heart hammering anxiously.

The peppy Italian looked up. "Sì?"

Canada bit his lip, clicking his pen nervously. "I...I know I don't know you very well, but could I tell you something?" he almost whispered, glancing around the classroom to make sure no one was listening in; thankfully the students were all too busy with their own conversations to listen in on theirs.

"Sure Matthew! What is it?"

"I...I don't..." Canada dropped his head into his hands, face heating up. "I don't actually like Arthur!"

Italy stared at him, jaw dropping. "What? You don't like him?" he asked in shock.

Canada sighed, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I mean...not in that way."

Italy tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "But you wrote all about him in your diary, you told us you liked him."

Canada bit his lip, still going red. "It's true that I like...someone...but it's not Arthur, I just..." he sighed, shrugging slightly. "I couldn't admit that I liked that person right in front of him..." he mumbled softly, fiddling with his sleeves. "So I just blurted out Arthur's name; I didn't think he'd ask me out afterwards!" he cried softly, dropping his head into his hands again.

Italy looked at him sadly, gently patting his shoulder. "Awww...so who is it you do like?" the Italian pressed, grinning slightly.

Canada blushed, shaking his head. "...I can't say." he muttered softly, clicking his pen again. "But what do I tell Arthur? I mean...I think he tried to ask me out again when we got back to my place after the date...but thankfully Alfred dragged me inside before he got the chance to."

Italy nodded, biting the end of his fuzzy butterfly pencil topper. "So you don't want to see him again?"

"Well I...I don't want to be his boyfriend..." he said softly, biting his lip. "He's a nice guy but...I-I'm in love with someone else..." Canada sighed, tucking his hands between his knees. "...but I don't want to hurt Arthur's feelings."

"Awww..." Italy cooed, smiling warmly. "Cute! I'll help you out."

Canada looked at him. "...really?"

Italy nodded, beaming. "Sì! You don't even have to tell me who it is you like! But I'll help you with Arthur."

"Really? Oh wow...thank you Feliciano." Canada said, sighing inwardly with relief. "...what should we do?"

"Hmmm..." Italy nibbled the top of his pen, thinking hard. "...maybe if Arthur got with someone different then he won't be upset." the Italian said; he stared vacantly into space for a few moments before grinning. "Oh I know!"

"Yes?"

Italy beamed, grabbing the Canadian's arm. "Kiku likes Arthur!"

Canada blinked in surprise. "He does?"

"Sì! At least I think so...or he used to, he told me last year at a sleepover!" Italy said, giggling excitedly. "But he wouldn't do anything about it."

"...so you think he'd ask Arthur out?" Canada inquired softly.

Italy nodded, smiling. "I'll talk to him and tell him to! That way Kiku can be his boyfriend and you can go out with whoever it is you like!"

Canada smiled sadly, shrugging. "Well...I don't think I'll actually ask them on a date..." he muttered softly. "...but at least Arthur won't be upset...I really had no idea he liked me."

Italy giggled slightly. "You're so blind! Is that why you wear glasses?"

Canada laughed awkwardly. "No...I guess everyone saw it except me then..."

Italy shrugged. "I thought Arthur liked someone in our year group, but hopefully he'll fall for Kiku! That'd be so cute! They'd be adorable together!" the Italian said, beaming happily. "Hey then maybe Arthur would ask him to go to prom with him!"

Canada nodded. "Yeah...I was worried Arthur might try and ask me to go with him..."

Italy grinned, poking him in the side. "Is the person you like going to prom? Are they in Arthur's year?"

Canada blushed again, shaking his head. "I can't say! It's too embarrassing..."

Italy giggled, clapping his hands together. "Prom would be so much fun! I hope I get asked..."

"Ludwig might ask you, you two are good friends." Canada suggested, smiling slightly.

The Canadian could have sworn he saw a blush glaze the Italian's cheeks. "...maybe." he hummed softly, chewing the end of his pencil again as he gazed off into space. Canada turned back to his maths questions, holding out his pen to continue writing. He noticed then that his hand was shaking ever so slightly; he hasn't realised how much discussing his crush with the Italian had unnerved him, his forehead actually felt sweaty.

The Canadian had never really considered the possibility that Japan liked England, could that be true? The Asian never really expressed any kind of feelings or compassion towards others so he had no idea. But then again, if anyone were to know about it, guarantee it would be Italy; the Italian could be incredibly nosey and intrusive when it came to other's personal lives. Canada sighed inwardly; he hoped to God it would work, as nice as England was he just wasn't the one he wanted...

* * *

**I bet you've all worked it out now, I suck so bad with subtlety XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Double Date

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano **

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

"Kiku!" Italy beamed in excitement, skipping up to his friend in the corridor as he was putting away his belongings into his locker.

The Asian looked up, nodding in his direction. "Oh, hello Feliciano, how are you today?"

"I'm good!" Italy stopped just short of him, collapsing into some lockers beside Japan's. "Are you on lunch break now?"

Japan nodded. "Hai I just finished for lunch, did you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Sì! But I need to talk to you first!" he said in a hushed whisper, laughter glinting in his eyes.

Japan looked slightly wary as his arm was grabbed onto and he was pulled away down the corridor. "Um, are we not going to wait for Ludwig?" he asked, glancing back at the lockers to where the three of them would normally all congregate together before lunch.

"I need to talk to you in private!" Italy said, giggling slightly he pulled his friend into the relatively deserted art corridor, beaming at the Asian in excitement.

Japan took a hesitant step back. "You're frightening me just a little Feliciano, what is it you want to talk about?"

Italy clasped his hands together, practically bubbling with excitement. "Kiku, do you remember what you told me at my sleepover last year?"

Japan stared vacantly for a moment before a slight blush glazed his cheeks. It was the first sleepover he'd ever been invited to, originally it was to be himself, the Italian and the German together, but Germany couldn't make it so it ended up just being him and Italy. He'd sensed that the Italian was disappointed, but that didn't stop him from trying to pry into Japan's life all night as much as he possibly could.

The Asian wracked his brains, trying to remember what he'd told the Italian that night that could be relevant to now; Italy had promised to never bring up anything that was discussed that night. "...what would that be?"

Italy giggled, grabbing Japan's hands. "When you told me you liked Arthur!"

Japan blushed heavily. "SHH! Feliciano..." he hushed hurriedly, eyes darting down the corridor.

Italy laughed, letting go of him. "You remember sì?"

"H-Hai but that was almost a year ago..." Japan mumbled, biting his lip. "...feelings change."

Italy frowned. "So you don't like Arthur anymore?"

Japan shrugged slightly, fiddling with the sleeves of his kimono. "...not as much...anyway, he is currently dating Alfred's brother hai?"

"Sì but Matthew told me he doesn't like Arthur!" Italy insisted.

Japan looked confused. "...really?"

"Sì! He told me just then in maths! He likes someone else but he said Arthur's name by accident."

"I see...so what does that have to do with me?"

Italy grinned, taking his hands again. "Well he doesn't want to hurt Arthur's feelings...so I told him I'd get you to ask him out!" he announced, laughing slightly.

Japan stared at him, flushing bright red. "W-What? I can't do that!"

"Aww come on Kiku..." Italy begged, swinging his hands back and forth. "It's for Matthew...and you still like Arthur! You'd be cute together..."

Japan bit his lip, shaking his head. "Feliciano..." he groaned quietly, cringing."...I cannot ask somebody else's boyfriend out on a date."

"Matthew doesn't want to be his boyfriend! That's why you need to ask him out before Arthur tries to go on another date with him."

"But...I don't want to ask him out..." Japan mumbled, trailing off. "...it would be awkward."

"That means you still like him!" Italy said, laughing. "You're blushing! You still like Arthur!"

Japan shook his head, curing the insistent red that burned his cheeks. "...he...he's a very interesting man..." he muttered, gazing off down the deserted corridor.

Italy beamed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So you'll ask about a date sì?"

Japan sighed, slumping back into the wall. "Okay fine, I...I will only do so, on one condition."

"Yay!" Italy cheered, clapping his hands. "What is it?"

"I've never been on a date before..." Japan muttered, reddening slightly. "...and I don't want to do so on my own."

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Ve?"

"...a double date." Japan said firmly, crossing his arms. "I'll ask Arthur out on a date, if you come with us to make it a double date."

Italy blinked, staring at him in slight confusion, but deciding he had nothing to lose; he agreed. "Oh...okay, who should I ask?"

Japan shrugged slightly. "You could ask Ludwig." he suggested.

Italy blushed slightly, shaking his head. "I can't! Anyway...Ludwig's busy with his football most evenings..."

"Okay, well how about someone else from Arthur's year?" Japan inquired; the Brit being in the year above the Asian and two years above Italy. "That way it'll be someone Arthur knows...how about Francis?"

Italy thought for a moment; it wasn't as if the date was going to lead anywhere. "Okay deal!" he beamed, shaking the Asian's hand firmly. "They should still be in form, let's go ask them now!"

**~0~**

France glanced up from his pocket mirror when the familiar face of one of his year group wandered into the form room, placing their belongings carefully on a desk at the front of the class. The Frenchman grinned, leaving his friend Spain and the Spaniard's sort-of Italian boyfriend Romano with their lunch he bounded over to the new arrival, jumping up behind him. "Bonjour mon ami!"

England jumped violently in surprise, his knee knocking into the desk. "OW! You bloody git! I've told you not to do that!" he hissed, spinning around to glare at the blond.

France smirked slightly, casually perching himself on the Brit's desk. "I waz just so pleased to see you mon ami."

"Well the feeling is not, nor will it ever be, mutual." England muttered, shoving the Frenchman to one side.

France stumbled slightly, getting to his feet. "You could 'ave fooled moi, last night you seemed very pleased to find me at ze same diner." he said with a grin

"If by find you mean you were stalking me!" England accused, glaring at him. "Honest to God Francis I should never have told you where I was taking Matthew last night...I was a fool to think you weren't immature enough to try something like that little stunt you pulled."

France flung an arm across him shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you were treating him right." he said with a slight smirk.

"I treated him just fine thank you!" England snapped, shrugging him off. "I don't need or appreciate any dating advice from you!"

"Mattie iz a sweet kid and I waz looking out for him, same as Alfred."

"Alfred was just being an arse for no reason!" England glowered.

France bit his bottom lip, holding back a grin. "Oh Arthur...do you really not see what's going on with Alfred?"

England glared at him. "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

France smirked. "Well-"

"Arthur! Francis!" the two teens looked up as a couple of the younger students burst into the form room. An excitable Italian raced over to them, followed by a reluctant Japan. "We need to talk to you!"

"Yes?" England looked up curiously, leaning back against his desk.

France jumped up onto it, sitting cross legged. "What iz it?"

Italy grinned, pushing Japan forwards. "Kiku wants to ask you something Arthur!"

Japan blushed furiously as the Brit's eyes fell on him, attempting to hide behind the Italian again. "I-I can't!" he hissed into the Italian's ear.

Italy held onto him firmly, turning him abruptly to face the Brit. "No! We shook on it you have to!" he pushed him forwards again, giggling as the Asian stumbled, almost falling into the Brit's chest.

England raised an eyebrow at the blushing teen. "Yes...?"

Japan bit his lip, fiddling with his sleeves nervously. "W-Well I was...um, just wondering..." he stuttered, eyes darting about awkwardly."...if-if you'd be interested in...in..." he trailed off anxiously.

"Kiku wants to go on a date with you Arthur!" Italy blurted out from behind him.

England's eyes widened, staring at the Asian in shock. "W-What? Um...really?" he asked, giving the Asian a sceptical look.

Japan blushed heavily, nodding slowly. "...hai, if you...would like to."

France poked England in the cheek, smirking slightly. "Look who iz suddenly popular with all ze kids!" he cackled.

England shot him a glare, blushing slightly. "Shut your face." he grumbled before clearing his throat, addressing Japan again. "Um, and about that...well, I mean I'm currently involved with Matthew so..."

"But he's not your boyfriend!" Italy pointed out. "You're allowed to date different people at the same time to see who is better!"

"He haz a point." France agreed.

England glanced up at Japan, tilting his head to the side. "...that's true..." he muttered softly, biting the inside of his cheek." Well...I suppose we could..."

Japan stared at him for a moment, not registering the fact that his offer had just been accepted. "O-Oh really?...thank you, Arthur..."

Italy beamed, grabbing Japan's arm. "Grazie Arthur!" he went to tug the Asian away with him when Japan gave him a firm look.

"Don't you have something to ask Francis?"

"Hm?" France looked up. "Moi?"

"Ve?" Italy looked confused for a moment before remembering. "Oh sì! Francis, do you want to go with Arthur and Kiku on their date?"

"What?" England answered before France could. "I don't really want anymore people spying on my romantic life!"

Italy giggled slightly as Japan blushed. "No I mean a double date!"

France quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "You're asking moi on a date?"

"Sì! With Arthur and Kiku."

France looked slightly perplexed. "Are you not Ludwig's boyfriend?"

Italy blushed faintly. "No! I...I want to go on a date with you Francis!" he lied awkwardly.

France was silent for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, I agree to zat. Dinner tonight oui?"

"Sì!"

"...h-hai."

England sighed slightly. "Great, like I don't have to see enough of Francis here at school..." he muttered, shaking his head. "Alright, we'll pick you both up about seven okay?" he said, addressing the younger students.

"Grazie! See you tonight!" Italy called as he dragged Japan back out of the form room, braking down into giggles when he burst into the corridor.

England watched them with a bemused expression, shaking his head. "Honestly...no one has shown any kind of interest in me for years, now all of a sudden the entire sophomore year wants me!"

"Don't get such a big head, zey want me too." France said with a smirk, jumping down from the desk. "I could 'ave sworn Feliciano waz dating Ludwig..."

"Yes..." England muttered softly, sighing inwardly. "I'm still not quite sure about this...what about Matthew?"

"Mattie iz a big boy, I'm sure he won't be too heartbroken." France said, smiling softly; he couldn't help but be quite pleased that Japan had randomly asked the Brit on a date out of the blue, although he wasn't quite sure why.

**~0~**

"Matthew!" Italy sang, skipping up to the Canadian at the school day's end as he was getting his bike off the bike racks to ride home.

"Oh, hi Feliciano." Canada smiled softly, carefully wheeling the bike out onto the pavement.

Italy beamed with ecstatics. "I have some news!"

"Oh yeah?"

Italy grabbed hold of his shoulders, jumping up and down in excitement. "Kiku asked Arthur out and he said yes!"

Canada stared at him, stumbling slightly under the Italian's enthusiasm. "Oh wow really?" he asked, suddenly flooded with relief.

Italy nodded, smiling. "Sì! They're going on a date tonight!"

"That's great; I hope it goes well for them..." Canada said, smiling warmly.

Italy nodded, hitching his bag up further onto his shoulders. "Sì...I'll be able to tell you exactly how it goes cause I'm going with them."

Canada looked at him curiously. "You are? That's surprising."

"Well I've got a date with Francis so we're all going on a double date."

Canada faltered slightly, eyes widening behind his specs. "...what?"

"I asked Francis out and he said yes." Italy said, shrugging slightly, checking his phone for the time. "Well I have to get home now before fratello gets angry, bye Matthew!"

"Wait!" Canada grabbed hold of the Italian's arm before he could leave.

"Ve?"

Canada bit his lip, letting him go. "...um, so...you like Francis?"

Italy fiddled with his phone for a moment. "Sì...of course I do." he said softly. The Italian didn't of course, but he didn't want the Canadian to know that the only reason Japan agreed to ask Arthur out was on the condition the Italian came with them; it would just make him worry again.

Canada stared at him for a moment, swallowing slightly. "Oh okay...well, have fun, I guess..."

Italy smiled, pocketing his phone. "Grazie Matthew! I'll tell you how it goes." he gave the Canadian a wave before setting off for home, humming a cheerful tune.

Canada sighed heavily, slowly starting to wheel his bike down the road. "Well good...at least Arthur's got someone else now..." he mumbled softly, making his own way home. He pushed his bike all the way back to his house, for some reason he just didn't feel like riding it anymore.


	4. Awkward Date

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

"Hey Kiku!" Italy waved in ecstatics at his Asian friend from the back seat of a silver convertible that was pulled up outside his house. He leant over in his seat and opened the back door so Japan could climbed into the back beside him. "Ooh you look nice." the Italian said, admiring the Asian's relatively formal attire.

Japan blushed slightly, fiddling awkwardly with his tie. "Thank you Feliciano, so do you." he said as he climbed into the back seat of the convertible beside the Italian.

England turned around in his seat from the front of the car, smiling kindly. "Hi Kiku."

"Hello Arthur." Japan said softly, smiling back at his date.

"Shall we get going zen?" France said from the driver's seat, putting the car into gear.

England faced the road again, sighing slightly. "I suppose."

"Is this your car Francis?" Japan asked curiously, stroking a hand down the side of the white leather seats.

France smirked slightly, leaning casually against the top of the car door as he drove them away from the Asian's house. "Oui of course."

"Are you sure you didn't just 'borrow' it from your parents?" England asked sceptically.

"Unlike you Arthur some of us can afford such luxuries." France said with a smirk, driving with one hand on the steering wheel as the wind swept through his long hair.

England scoffed. "How? You don't even have a job."

France shrugged slightly, checking himself in the rear view mirror. "Who needs a job when zey 'ave such generous parents?"

"Keep your eyes on the road idiot!" England scorned, slapping him in the arm. "Anyway that's pathetic; I paid for my car myself."

France smirked slightly. "You mean zat pile of junk you drive to school? Zat iz why it iz a piece of crap."

Japan fidgeted awkwardly in the back seat with Italy as England and France continued to bicker in the front seat. "Shut up I worked hard for that, at least it's my car and mine alone."

"As iz zis." France said pointedly, waving a hand across the sleek silver metal.

England rolled his eyes, shifting on his leather seat. As much as he despised the Frenchman he couldn't deny that it was a beautiful car, and extremely well kept as well he had to admit, considering how messy and full of junk his own was. The Brit leant over to have a look through the glove compartment, nose wrinkling in disgust as he pulled out a string of several condoms. "Oh yes, this car is definitely yours Francis." he said, brandishing the condoms for them all to see. France smirked slightly whilst Japan looked unbelievably uncomfortable; Italy started giggling uncontrollably. England shook his head, tossing them onto the floor of the car. "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Feliciano." he said, glancing back behind him at the Italian. "You're his date; I'd be scared."

**~0~**

"Kiku are you sure you're alright? You barely said a word all evening." England said, looking up at the Asian over his steak and chips.

Japan blushed slightly, avoiding the Brit's eyes from across the table. "Hai..."

"He's just shy." Italy said, giggling slightly as he poked his friend's side.

France smirked slightly as he watched the Italian sat opposite him; the Frenchman had never really thought much of the little guy. The only real interaction they'd had was when France was with his friend Spain at the Italian's home when he was seeing Romano. He and Italy had spoken occasionally and seemed to get along, but he never saw the Italian as a potential romantic interest. Now it seemed that Italy was clearly thinking the opposite.

Italy spooned another heaping portion of spaghetti into his mouth, glancing around the sweet little restaurant. It was one of his favourites, right in the town centre yet not so exclusive that it was too crowded. The four of them were crammed into a comfortable little booth at the front of the restaurant near the entrance; it was brightly lit and a rather loud family friendly atmosphere; the kind the Italian loved. It seemed to be the complete opposite of what Japan found enjoyable. He hadn't spoken much the entire date aside from ordering his food.

France took a sip of lemonade, shaking his head. "I hate zese stupid American laws." he muttered, placing the glass down. "I 'aven't been able to enjoy a glass of wine in a restaurant for years."

"It does seem a bit ridiculous." England agreed. "If I was at back in London I could go into any bar and order a drink legally."

"...really?" Japan asked softly, attempting to be slightly more sociable.

England nodded. "Oh yes, you can drink at eighteen in Blighty; the Americans are so bloody strict about alcohol laws, yet they can legally drive at God knows how old."

"If you hate it 'ere so much zen why don't you go home?" France suggested.

England glared at him. "You would love that wouldn't you frog?"

"I would, but I suggested it for your benefit." he said with a smirk.

"You've always hated me haven't you? Ever since I met you in bloody middle school!"

"Oh Arthur don't cause a scene."

"Shut up you bloody wanker; I'm not causing a scene!"

Japan shifted awkwardly in his seat as he felt a few people in the restaurant stare in their direction; the Brit and the Frenchman bickering relentlessly and rather loudly in the restaurant. The Asian looked next to him as Italy poked his side again. "Kiku what's the matter? You're being so quiet."

"...I don't know what to talk about." Japan mumbled softly, fiddling with his tie.

Italy smiled softly. "Arthur's nice!" he insisted quietly so that other two couldn't hear, not that they were paying attention over their argument. "Just say anything and he'll talk to you."

"Like what?" Japan whispered, glancing anxiously up at the Brit.

"Tell him he looks nice." Italy suggested, giggling slightly as Japan went red.

"I-I can't do that!" he stuttered, blushing uncontrollably.

"Why not? Don't you think he looks nice?"

"Well..." Japan trailed off, gazing at the Brit again. England was wearing an adorable green sweater vest over a white shirt and a red tie; it wasn't exactly the most fashionable attire but the Asian had always admired the Brit's bold fashion statements; he just didn't care what people thought of the way he dressed. His blond locks were still their usual mess but that, coupled with the old fashioned outfit; it seemed to bring out the most adorable side of him.

Italy beamed, poking him again. "You like him! Tell him he looks nice!"

"Okay!" Japan gave in, sighing slightly. "...I will when there is an opportunity to do so..."

"Oh don't you dare bring my mother into this Francis!" England growled, getting flustered from the argument.

"Hey stop the fighting!" Italy chirped up before France could retaliate.

"Oui, you're ruining ze evening Arthur." France said, taking a sip of lemonade.

England glared at the Frenchman but this time he held his tongue, going back to his meal. Japan squirmed uneasily as Italy continued to jab him in the side, but then he seemed to gather a bit of courage from nowhere. "A-Arthur..."

England looked up at the Asian sat opposite him. "Yes Kiku?"

"Um..." he blushed as the Italian let out a slight giggle of excitement. "You look...very nice, this evening..." he muttered, avoiding the Brit's eyes.

England looked quite surprised, a slight pink glazing his cheek. "Oh...thank you very much Kiku, so do you...I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other that kimono before."

Japan smiled slightly, shrugging. "I draw attention to myself less dressed like this..." he said, indicating to his plain attire of trousers, shirt and tie.

"Do you usually draw attention to yourself?" England asked.

"Well...Americans tend to stare a bit..." he muttered shyly.

England smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about it; Americans will stare at anything they deem to be even the slightest bit out of the norm."

"Yay they're talking!" Italy whispered to France, giggling excitedly as they slyly watched Japan and England conversing together.

France smirked slightly. "How sweet...I would not 'ave put zose two together."

"Ve I think they're cute together!"

"Just a little." France said, shaking his head fondly. "By the way...why did you really ask moi out?"

"Ve?" Italy looked up curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Come on." France said with a smirk. "Zere must be an interior motive, you've never shown any interest before."

Italy bit his lip, glancing sideways at the Asian. Their conversation seemed to be maintaining, but he couldn't risk ruining it for them now. "Nope! I just...think you're nice Francis."

France shook his head, smiling. "Right, whatever you say..."

"It's true! In fact..." Italy thought for a moment, taking a sip of coke. "Want to go um...bowling tomorrow?"

France quirked an eyebrow. "Another date?"

"Sì! If you like, I love bowling." the Italian said happily, tucking into his food again. He was asking him out purely for Japan's benefit, and anyway, he and France were somewhat friends so it wasn't exactly unusual that they'd go bowling together. "Do you two want to come with us?" he said loudly, interrupting his friend's conversation.

"I'm sorry?" England queried.

"Bowling! With me and Francis tomorrow."

"I can't tomorrow, I've got a family thing." England said, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh..." Italy said, biting his lip; it seemed a bit pointless going out with Francis if Japan and England couldn't join them for a double date, he was only doing it so the Asian could spend some time with the Brit without feeling awkward.

France shrugged slightly. "Looks like it'll be just you and I, Feliciano."

"...okay then." Italy said softly, going back to his food. "Maybe next time you two can come."

"Maybe..." Japan muttered, smiling shyly at the Brit.

England smiled back, looking up curiously when he spotted a familiar face in the entrance of the restaurant. "Hey...is that Ludwig from our year Francis?"

Italy spun around in his seat. "Ve? Ludwig?"

Japan turned around as well. "Oh yes I believe that is him." he said, spotting the blond by the front of the restaurant, conversing with the person at the front desk.

The German looked up once the waitress had disappeared, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he spotted his two best friends on what looked like a double date. He frowned, slowly wandering over to their table. "Hallo."

"Hello Ludwig, lovely evening isn't it?" England said, smiling politely at the blond.

"Ja hi Arthur." he muttered briefly, quirking an eyebrow at the Frenchman sat opposite Italy. "I wasn't aware you two were friends."

"Sì, we are." Italy said hurriedly, smiling awkwardly. "We're good friends now...so um what are you doing here Ludwig?"

"I was picking up an order for my parents..." he muttered, noticing the way the four of them were sat at the table. "Is...is this a date?"

Before Italy could answer, France jumped in, snaking his hand across the top of the table to place on top of the Italian's. "Oui of course, do you mind? You're ruining the intimacy."

Germany glared at him, dark eyes glancing briefly at their joined hands on the table before he put on a neutral expression. "Fine. Enjoy the rest of your evening." he grumbled, taking off before anyone could say anything else. He grabbed the takeaway box from the waitress at the desk before storming out.

France quirked an eyebrow, watching him go. "Zere iz always such drama with him." he muttered, letting go of Italy's hand.

Italy bit his lip, staring after the German. Japan looked at him curiously. "Are you okay Feliciano?"

Italy nodded slowly, pushing the spaghetti around his plate with his fork. "Sì...I'm fine."

**~0~**

Canada sighed softly, rolling over in bed. He couldn't sleep, and for once it wasn't because America was snoring. In fact the American wasn't even sleeping yet, he was sat on his own bed playing on his laptop with his headphones that the Canadian protested that he had to wear when he was trying to sleep. It wasn't making any difference that night though; the Canadian couldn't stop thinking about Italy and France's date...

"Die! Die! DIE!" America yelled at the screen, pressing furiously on the keyboard.

Canada sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes. "Alfred, part of the reason for the headphones is-"

"DIE YOU GODDAMN MUTANT BASTARDS!" he roared, slamming his fist down in an attempt to kill whatever was attacking him in some stupid game.

"Alfred!" Canada tossed his pillow onto the American's laptop.

"Dude!" America paused the game quickly, removing the headphones. "What?"

Canada stared at him. "Are you even aware that you're screaming at a game?"

"So?"

"...I'm trying to sleep."

America rolled his eyes, going back to the laptop. "You know it'd probably work better if you wore the goddamn headphones."

"...well it doesn't really matter cause I can't sleep anyway..." Canada muttered, slowly lying down in bed again.

"Huh? Why?" America asked, not really paying attention, pressing furiously at the keyboard again.

"...Feliciano's on a date with Francis..." the Canadian mumbled softly, fiddling with the corner of his sheets.

"...why do you care?" America muttered, eyebrows bunched together in concentration as he carried on gaming.

Canada sighed slightly, shrugging. "It doesn't matter...you know Arthur's with them."

"What?" America looked up from the game at the mention of the Brit. "Why the hell is he on their date?"

"He's with Kiku, it's a double date."

America stared at him. "What? Why?" he asked in befuddlement. "...I thought you were dating him." he added bitterly.

"Well Kiku asked him out so..." Canada trailed off, curling up in bed. "Anyway I don't think I could carry on dating him...not after all the fuss you made from our one date."

"That was totally justified!" America blurted out. "I was just making sure Arthur didn't try anything funny, and he's obviously a dick since he's already dating somebody else!"

"Yeah...and you being jealous has nothing to do with it." he muttered softly, lifting the covers up over his head just as his brother threw his pillow hard at the Canadian's head.

"Fuck off dude, you don't know what you're talking about." he growled, ignoring the blush on his cheeks.

Canada grabbed the pillow, putting it back at the top of the bed. "...okay, goodnight Alfred." he muttered, lying back down to go to sleep. America sighed irritably, closing his laptop so he could do the same. Suddenly he didn't really feel like playing anymore.

**~0~**

"Feliciano!" the Italian looked up as one of his classmates came racing towards him down the corridor as he was getting out his books for the morning lessons.

"Oh hi Matthew." Italy said, smiling slightly.

Canada stopped in front of him, panting slightly as he was out of breath. "Um, hey...how was your date with Francis?"

"Ve?" Italy looked at him curiously. "Don't you mean how did Kiku's date with Arthur go?"

Canada nodded slightly awkwardly. "...that too."

"Hmm..." Italy closed his locker, holding onto a pile of books. "It went well I think, they talked and stuff and seemed to like each other. Then Francis drove us home and Arthur walked him to the door, they didn't kiss or anything but I think they arranged another date."

"Oh well that's good..." Canada said, smiling slightly. "So um, how about you and Francis?"

"Well we were all going to go on another double date but Arthur couldn't make it, so now it's just me and Francis."

"W-What? Another date?" Canada asked softly.

"Sì tonight." Italy said, smiling as he checked his phone. "Okay Matthew I have to go to lesson now or I'll get yelled at, you know what Mr Davenport is like, hasta la pasta!" he called as he skipped off down the corridor, books held against his chest.

Canada stared after him, frowning. 'Another date...do they really like each other that much?' he thought sadly as he slowly wandered off. The Canadian was so dismal that morning he was watching his feet as he was walking rather than looking where he was going, and ended up bumping directly into one of the older students, almost knocking them over. "O-Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" the Canadian stuttered, steadying the tall student he'd knocked.

The German looked up curiously at the hysterical Canadian. "What? Oh it's you Matthew."

"S-Sorry Ludwig." Canada mumbled awkwardly, picking up the German's pen for him that he'd made him drop.

Germany took the pen. "Danke, don't worry about it." he muttered, sighing slightly.

"Um, are you sure? You look a little down..."

Germany quirked an eyebrow at the Canadian's concern. "I might be, what's it to you?"

Canada shrugged slightly, fiddling with his school bag. "I...I like to help people?"

Germany still looked slightly wary but shrugged slightly. "Well if you must know last night I saw mein friend on a date with a douche bag in mein year."

"You wouldn't be talking about Feliciano and Francis would you?"

"How do you know about that?" Germany asked curiously.

Canada shrugged slightly. "Feliciano told me...so, you like him?"

Germany blushed slightly, crossing his arms. "That's not important...I just don't like seeing him with a guy like Francis."

Canada chose to ignore that last comment. "Well they're going on another date tonight."

"Seriously?" Germany asked in amazement. "Why? For gott sake...they don't even go well together." he grumbled, hands twisting the handles of his backpack.

"...yeah I agree." Canada said softly.

"Hang on." Germany looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Kiku was there too, with Arthur...I thought you were dating him?"

Canada shrugged. "I guess I'm not anymore."

"What a jerk ass." Germany muttered. "Every guy in mein year is an ass."

"Francis isn't so bad-"

"You want to go out sometime?"

Canada faltered slightly, staring at the German in shock. "...what?"

Germany shrugged slightly. "Arthur's with Kiku; Feliciano is with Francis...want to go on a date with me sometime?"

Canada bit his lip, dithering with his answer. He couldn't deny that it would really stick it to Italy for going out with France, seeing as the Italian clearly has, or at least used to have, feelings for the German. "...okay then, sure."

Germany nodded. "Alright, I'm free tonight...would you like to go bowling or something?"

Canada smiled slightly. "Um okay sure, I'll meet you there...at seven?"

"Ja, I'll see you then Matthew." the German hitched up bag up onto his back, smiling slightly.

"See you later." he called over his shoulder, waving as he headed off to first lesson, smiling to himself. He felt slightly mean about agreeing to the date; Canada had never been okay with dating people that his friends liked. But then again, Italy was dating France, so he obviously didn't share the same principle. 'Maybe this is a bad idea...I mean Feliciano probably won't even care since he really likes Francis...'

* * *

**Jealous school kids, oh those exciting days...**

**Reviews are love :)**


	5. Wrong Date

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

Canada frowned slightly as another one of his bowling balls rolled straight into the gutter, not hitting a single white bowling pin and earning him another zero points. Behind him the German was busying himself by the ball return trying to select an appropriate bowling ball; he wasn't really paying attention to the Canadian playing the game but Canada couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed whenever he failed to knock over even a single pin on any of his turns.

"It's your go Ludwig..." Canada said softly after sheepishly returning from their lane with his lack of points; he'd never been any good at the game.

Germany nodded as he lifted up one of the heaviest bowling balls, carrying it confidently to the edge of their lane he swung it back, took careful aim and threw it. The ball curved perfectly into the very centre of the lane, smashing straight into the middle pin and knocking them all down in one smooth motion. The German smiled in satisfaction at yet another strike, wandering back over to wait for his next turn. He glanced up at the shy Canadian fumbling with the bowling balls; he felt that he should at least attempt to have a conversation with him, even if he was only here with him out of spite. "So um, you're in Feliciano's year right?"

Canada nodded. "Yeah he's in some of my classes...your in the final year now aren't you?"

"Ja...you know I um, I have to admit; I've never really noticed you before." Germany said, absentmindedly organising the bowling balls into colour coordination.

"Oh...really?" Canada asked softly, not really sure how to respond.

"I don't mean that in a rude way." the German said hurriedly, looking quite alarmed that he might have offended the Canadian in some way. "I just meant that I wasn't sure of your name; I've seen you in the form room many times...you are in mein tutor group ja?"

"Yeah of course, that's how I know you."

"Ja...und your Alfred's bruder right?"

Canada nodded, taking one of the light weight bowling balls. "Yeah...I guess we've never really spoken before..." he muttered softly, smiling awkwardly as he shuffled back up to the lane. He held up the bowling ball, feeling quite self-conscious as the German was watching him; the Canadian threw the ball with as much strength as he could. It swerved awkwardly straight into the gutter once more, missing all of the pins.

Canada blushed slightly in embarrassment as he went to join the German again. "I'm not very good at this game..." he muttered softly.

Germany lifted a heavier bowling ball. "Do you not play often?" before Canada could answer the German leapt up to the lane and bowled, knocking down every pin in succession before he rejoined the Canadian.

"No not really...Alfred tries to get me to go with him but he gets way too competitive..." Canada said, shrugging slightly. "You're really good though, I bet you play a lot."

Germany shrugged as well, taking a sip from his water bottle. "Occasionally...I sometimes come here with Kiku and Feliciano." he muttered softly.

Canada nodded, smiling awkwardly at the blond. No matter how hard he tried to maintain a conversation with the German it always seemed to dwindle off. They didn't get along as well as the Canadian hoped; he was certain the German would much rather be with his other two friends, and if Canada was honest he'd much rather be hanging out with his brother.

"You can't win Francis!" the two teens looked up questioningly at the sound of a familiar voice from somewhere near by in the bowling alley.

France laughed slightly. "You 'ave obviously never seen me play, bring it on Feliciano." he jeered as they went to set up their game in a lane beside the Canadian and the German's own, typing in their names on the score board.

Italy giggled slightly, pushing France out of the way as he went to type in the Italian's name. "No don't put my real name; I want to be pasta lover!" he said, typing the nickname into the system.

France smirked slightly. "Okay zen but only if I can be sex God."

"Deal!" Italy laughed, typing in France's nickname as well. "Ve, my turn first!" he skipped over to the ball return, selecting one of the lightest bowling balls before spinning back round. "Okay watch this Francis! Uh, Ludwig?" the Italian blinked in surprised when he spotted the German in the lane beside their own. "What are you doing here?" he asked in slight bewilderment, clutching the bowling ball to his chest.

Germany glared briefly at the Frenchman before addressing the Italian. "I'm on a date, same as you." he muttered darkly.

"A date?" France asked, quirking an eyebrow in surprise as he came up to join their conversation. "You understand how normal human interaction works Ludwig?" he added, smirking slightly.

"Go to hell Francis!" Germany spat, face going slightly red.

Canada bit his lip, standing awkwardly beside the German. "H-Hi Francis..." he muttered softly.

France smiled at the blond, giving him a wink. "Hey cutie."

Canada had to resist the urge to grin when the Frenchman said this; but the Italian was giving him possibly the most evil look he'd ever seen in his life. Germany just rolled his eyes. "Right well pleasantries are now over so why don't you go back to your date? Und we'll do the same." he growled, sorting the bowling balls into colour order again.

"No need for ze attitude." France said with a smirk, lifting up one of the bowling balls.

Canada dragged his eyes away from France, feeling slightly guilty when he saw the way Italy was looking at him. "I'm going to take my turn now..." the teen muttered softly, stepping up onto the lane with his bowling ball and away from the other three. "I can't believe Ludwig is the one Matthew likes!" the Italian whispered to himself, scowling slightly. "...even after I helped him out with Arthur." he mumbled, half heartedly throwing the ball. It rolled slowly for a few minutes down the left side of the lane and knocked over a few of the pins.

France watched the Italian from the ball return; he caught the German's dark glare from the other lane and smirked slightly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Good throw Feliciano." he called, jumping up onto the lane he squeezed the Italian briefly around the middle, watching the German's reaction carefully.

Germany clenched his jaw, grabbing the Canadian's hand once he'd selected a bowling ball. "Hey Matthew how about I show you how to bowl a strike?"

"Um, okay..." Canada stuttered awkwardly as he was practically dragged up towards the lane, holding the bowling ball tightly against his chest. "But I'm no good at this really..."

"It's okay I'll show you." Germany muttered, glancing slyly at the alley next to theirs, keeping an eye on the other pair. "Okay so hold the ball like this..." the German showed the Canadian what to do with his hand, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "...und then swing the ball back..." he held the Canadian's arm and pulled it back carefully. "Aim..." the Canadian bit his lip, blushing slightly at the closeness as the German practically hugged him from behind. "Und release!" with Germany's help the ball was thrown from his hand; it swerved perfectly into the centre of the lane in time to knock all of the pins over in one go, earning him a strike.

"Oh my gosh! I've never gotten a strike before!" Canada squealed, clapping his hands together. "Oh wow thank you Ludwig!" he spun around to face the blond and before he even thought about his actions he flung his arms around the German's neck, hugging him tightly. Germany felt slightly uncomfortable but cuddled him back anyway.

France looked up from where he'd just bowled, quirking an eyebrow at the German and the Canadian embracing on the alley beside him. He went to join the Italian at the ball return when he noticed something unusual about him. Italy had his back to the Frenchman and the other pair, absentmindedly fiddling with one of the bowling balls and occasionally wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Hey..." France said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Italy looked back at him briefly, nodding. "Sì..." he muttered softly, eyes drifting over to where Germany and Canada were still embracing. He sniffed slightly, rubbing his watering eyes.

France saw what Italy was looking at and instantly knew what was going on. He gave the upset Italian a sympathetic smile, gently tilting his chin up to face him. "Hey...want to make him jealous?" France said with a smirk, nodding towards the German.

Italy looked confused. "Ve?" before he knew what was happening the Frenchman leant down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Canada laughed slightly, letting go of the German. "It's your go Ludwig." he said. The Canadian was confused as the blond didn't respond; Germany looked absolutely horrified. "Um, Ludwig?" the Canadian looked to where the German was, a soft gasp escaping his lips when he saw what had the German so transfixed.

Italy and France were stood by the ball return, embracing closely as they locked lips. The blonds' hands were settled firmly on the Italian's hips as his arms were wrapped around France's neck, kissing each other deeply. Germany swallowed heavily, looking away. "Sorry...I-I don't think I feel like playing anymore..."

Canada nodded slowly, eyes transfixed on the pair, feeling his heart drop. "Yeah...me either." he whispered.

Germany quickly gathered together his things. "Come on I'll drive you home." he muttered, casting a glance back at his best friend who was still kissing France. He clenched his fists, hurrying out of the bowling alley with the Canadian before he might say or do something he'd regret.

Italy slowly pulled away from the Frenchman, looking slightly bewildered. "Um..."

France smirked slightly, letting go of him. "Don't read much into zat, it waz just for show." he said, looking back to the German to find that he and Canada had disappeared. "Hm?"

"...where did Ludwig go?" Italy asked softly, biting his lip.

"I think we may 'ave taken it too far..." France mused softly, picking up another bowling ball. "Anyway, it iz your turn."

Italy frowned slightly, taking the ball from him. "Okay..."

**~0~**

"...um, are you okay Ludwig?" Canada asked softly, fiddling anxiously with his seatbelt as he glanced next to him at the German.

Germany nodded slowly, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead as he pulled up beside the Canadian's house. "Ja, I'm fine." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Canada undid his seatbelt, sighing softly. "Well thanks for tonight...I'll see you sometime." he muttered, climbing hurriedly out of the car before he threatened to break down in front of him, walking quickly up the garden path to his front door. He turned briefly to wave goodbye as the German drove off, and he could have sworn he saw the blond wipe away a tear as he left, but maybe he just imagined it.

Canada let himself into the house, collapsing back into the door once it was closed, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. 'Don't cry, don't cry don't cry don't cry...' he told himself firmly, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. This didn't prevent a few tears escaping which he brushed off immediately with the back of his hand. He couldn't let his brother see him crying. '...I can't believe Feliciano would just kiss Francis right in front of me...oh gosh, why didn't I tell him that that was who I liked? He'd have never have gone out with him otherwise...' Canada thought in despair as he slowly wandered upstairs to his bedroom. He stopped outside the door when he heard what sounded like America's voice coming from inside, as if he was talking to someone.

"I'm just asking that's all! Can't you just answer the question Kiku?"

The Asian sighed softly on the other end of the phone. The American had kept Japan's mobile number from an old school project they had worked on together a few years ago, he hadn't called the Asian once during the course of this work but now all of a sudden the American had rung him up out of the blue. "Mr Jones, why do you care about my relationship with Arthur?"

"I just...since when do you like Arthur?" America demanded.

Japan sighed softly. "He's an interesting man and I've only been on one date with him...why are you so concerned?"

"I-I just..." America stuttered, pacing around the bedroom. "I'm just curious! We've been in all these classes together and you've never mentioned it! And anyway you totally stole him from my brother! Not cool dude."

Japan rolled his eyes. "Mr Jones, firstly I've had it confirmed to me that your brother does not in fact like Arthur after all."

America looked confused. "Wait what?"

"Secondly, your reason for calling is clearly motivated by jealously." Japan said calmly, checking his watch. "Now I'm afraid I have to go, goodbye Mr Jones." the Asian hung up, leaving the American looking utterly baffled, slowly going red.

"...I'm not jealous." he grumbled, crawling into bed. "...and if Mattie doesn't like Arthur then who the hell did he write about in his diary?" From behind the bedroom door the Canadian was slowly sinking away, deciding it best to go and hang out downstairs with his parents and wait until the American fell asleep before attempting to go into their bedroom...

**~0~**

"Bonjour Antonio!" France called, unlatching the back gate that morning he raced into the Spaniard's back garden.

"Hola Francis!" Spain beamed, waving his friend over.

Romano frowned, climbing off Spain's lap as his boyfriend jumped up to hug the Frenchman. "Do you mind? You shouldn't just burst into people's homes without asking! Stupid bastard."

"I'm not in his home, I'm in ze garden." France said with a smirk, cuddling his friend briefly before releasing him. "How are you two zis morning? Bit early to be 'aving a date oui?"

"It's not a date!" Romano hissed, getting to his feet.

Spain grinned, ruffling the Italian's hair. "My little Lovino came to walk to school with me! It's a bit early yet so we were just having a little cuddle outside..."

Romano glared at him, going red. "Shut up bastard or I'm leaving!"

"Don't be that way Lovi..." Spain pouted, kissing the top of his head. "Francis! How'd your date with Feliciano go last night?" he asked the blond.

Romano slapped the Frenchman in the chest before he could answer. "Oh sì! Why the hell are you going out with my brother all of a sudden?"

France shrugged slightly. "Your little brother asked moi, so I agreed."

Spain tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I thought he was Ludwig's boyfriend?"

"No he's not!" Romano snapped.

"Oui as did I, but apparently not."

Spain looked quite thoughtful before shrugging. "Okay, so you like Feliciano then? Ooh! If you two started dating you could come out with me and Lovi!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Romano growled before France could answer, picking up his school bag from off the grass. "Come on Antonio, we're going to be late."

"Hang on Lovi." Spain said, turning back to France. "So do you?"

France shook his head. "No, he's adorable but he iz not my type...'owever it gives me so much joy to mess with Ludwig's head." he said with a smirk.

Spain laughed slightly. "Oh Francis that's so mean! You know Ludwig likes him..."

Romano scoffed as he stalked past. "Well he can stay the hell away from my little brother, and you as well Francis!" he shot back over his shoulder as he pushed open the gate to start the journey to school.

France and Spain followed along behind. "Too bad for him I already got to first base with him..." the Frenchman muttered to Spain.

Spain stared at him. "What? You kissed Feliciano?" he blurted out in shock, perhaps slightly louder than he should have.

"WHAT?" Romano yelled, spinning around to stare at the blond.

"See you in class mon ami!" France called, taking off in the opposite direction as a red faced Romano screamed profanities after him, Spain holding onto his arms to stop him from chasing after.

* * *

**It's okay Mattie, I suck at bowling too**

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. Matchmaker

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

"Bonjour England!" France sang as he skipped into the form room after lunch. The Brit looked up briefly from his book and vaguely waved in the blonds' direction; he was in a relatively good mood so decided to tolerate the Frenchman. He hadn't had any lessons with him that day so he wasn't yet sick of seeing France's face. "How are you today?"

"I'm just dandy." England said, slipping his book back into his bag. "You seem to be in a good mood...hang on, is your lip bleeding?" the Brit asked as France skipped closer to his desk and was in close enough range for the Brit to see the tiniest speck of blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Hm?" France dabbed it delicately. "Ah oui; Lovino caught up with me after second lesson..."

"He socked you in the face?" England asked in surprise. "Wow...the kid managed to do something I've been dreaming about for years."

France scowled at him, checking his face in the reflection of his phone. "He better not 'ave done any permanent damage..."

"Why'd he hit you?" England asked, taking his lunch out of his backpack. "...aside from the obvious reasons." he added, unwrapping a sandwich to take a bite.

"He waz not pleased to 'ear I had some fun with his little brother..."

England almost chocked on the bread, slapping himself hard on the chest. "W-What?" he stuttered out, staring up at the blond in horror. "Oh God...God please tell me you didn't Francis! He's just a kid!"

France laughed, shaking his head. "We just kissed! Non non...Lovino would 'ave taken a flamethrower to my balls if I had done _zat_ with Feliciano..."

"Yes, as would I." England muttered, still coughing slightly. "So you kissed him...was this when you went bowling last night?"

France nodded, perching himself on the edge of the Brit's desk. "Oui, we only kissed for show though; Ludwig waz zere."

"What?" England stared up at him. "Are you serious? Why the hell would you kiss Feliciano in font of Ludwig?" he hissed. "For God sake Francis do you just enjoy being beaten up?"

France laughed again. "Ludwig would not dare lay a finger on moi, he's been cautioned for violence in ze past you know zat...he'll get kicked out of school if he so much as trips another student."

"Yes, however when it comes to Feliciano you could imagine he wouldn't much care about getting into trouble..." England muttered, finishing one of his triangular shaped ham sandwiches. "Anyway the worst they can do is ban him from prom, he's almost graduated...what was he doing at the bowling alley anyway?"

"He waz on a date with Mattie." France said casually, fiddling about with his phone.

"What?" England blurted out in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Oui, and zey seemed to be 'aving a good time until zey saw me and Feliciano together."

England blinked slowly, bushy brows knitted together in annoyed confusion. "So...Matthew writes in his diary about being in love with me, then goes on a date with Ludwig?"

"Oui, even a guy in love with you wants to be with someone else." France said with a smirk.

England was silent for a moment before sighing. "It's probably my fault anyway...he must have found out about me and Kiku and got jealous." he muttered softly, feeling quite guilty.

"Oui of course." France muttered with a role of the eyes. "Are you still dating Kiku?"

England sighed quietly. "We're going out again tonight to sohos...but I think this will be the last time."

"Oh no, ze poor boy will be heartbroken." France sang, giving a dramatic sigh.

"Shut up, at least I'll break it to him kindly and be a man about it, rather than kissing someone I don't even like just to piss off a guy who's probably in love with him." England drawled.

"I sense you are talking about moi..." France said slowly, tapping the side of his face with his phone.

England rolled his eyes, going back to his food. France sat cross legged on the Brit's desk, occasionally stealing a grape from England's lunch when he wasn't looking, but he knew the Brit didn't really mind. As much as they hated each other they were still good friends...as unusual as that sounded.

"So Ludwig will you be bringing anyone to prom?" they looked up as Spain wandered into the form room with the disgruntled looking German, who was fiddling around with his football helmet. "I'm bringing my little Lovino."

"Ja, I don't really know." Germany muttered vaguely, glancing around the form room. His eyes fell on the Frenchman as they darkened instantly.

France looked up smirking slightly. "Bonour Ludwig, lovely day we're 'aving oui?"

Germany glared at him. "Shut up Francis. Arthur, have you seen Alfred? We have football practice." he said to the Brit, eyes not once leaving the Frenchman.

"Umm...I think he already went out to the field." England answered.

Germany nodded, slotting the helmet over his head. "Danke." he said as he turned to leave again.

"'Ave fun with your little football game Ludwig, maybe later Feliciano and I will come down to watch!" France called after him, cackling slightly as England hit him on the chest.

Germany faltered slightly, spinning back round to fix the blond with a glare. "Don't worry about me Francis; I'll be imagining that ball is your stupid girly haired head." he growled before storming out.

England sighed irritably as France continued to laugh and snort. "You're an idiot." he muttered.

**~0~**

Italy slowly edged himself out from behind the bleachers, watching their school football team practicing their throwing. The Italian had never been into sports himself, he did a bit of track occasionally but he refused to join the team no matter how many times they offered. He loved running for the hell of it, but he knew he'd just get overly nervous if he was made to compete in any competitions.

His friend Germany however was the opposite. Captain of the school football team he led the players through vigorous training most days after school and during a lot of their lunch times. It was a wonder why the German couldn't understand why most of his team skipped out on training some days, he didn't seem to understand that everyone thought he worked them too hard.

Today however it seemed that nearly everyone had showed up to their lunchtime training session. Germany was launching the football over and over again into America's chest, the blond almost toppling over with the force of his throws. The American gasped out as a particularly hard throw caught him right in the stomach. "Jesus Ludwig you maybe wanna calm down?" he asked, tossing the ball back with little effort.

Germany caught it, gritting his teeth. "You think the other teams will calm down when they're playing us?" he growled, launching it back even harder.

This time America ducked to avoid collision. "Seriously man take it easy! I've just had lunch and if you keep doing that it'll come back up on me!"

"I've told you not to eat before training!" Germany hissed, turning around to get another ball from the top of the pitch. He cast his eyes over the stands and stopped when he saw a familiar face poking out from behind the bleachers. Italy smiled slightly in his direction, waving him over as he wandered out onto the pitch.

The German sighed, facing his team. "Everyone take a break." he called to the players, they seemed quite relieved to get a time out as they retreated to the other end of the bleachers where they'd dumped their bags and water bottles. Germany quirked an eyebrow as he slowly made his way to his friend Italy who was looking incredibly awkward and shy, but then again he always did when he was around the German's team mates, they unnerved him slightly. "Hallo." Germany muttered softly when he stopped in front of the little Italian.

Italy smiled slightly, shuffling his feet across the ground. "Hi Ludwig..."

"What are you doing here?" he said softly, eyeing the stands for any sign of France.

Italy shrugged slightly. "I came to watch you train."

Germany raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms against his chest. "Why? It's not exactly exciting."

Italy bit his lip, shrugging again. "...well I guess I came to talk to you then..." he muttered softly.

"Oh ja, what about?" Germany asked darkly, removing his football helmet.

"...you know what." Italy said softly, fiddling with his sleeves. The German just blinked slowly, feigning ignorance; the Italian sighed, glancing up at him. "You and Matthew." he said; the German continued to stare at him blankly. "...you're dating, right?"

"We might be, so what?" Germany grumbled, kicking at the ground with his toe. "...you're dating Francis." he added bitterly.

"...I don't like Francis." Italy almost whispered. "...not in that way..."

Germany looked at him, seeming confused. "Wait, what?"

"We don't like each other." Italy repeated, more certain now. "I was only going out with him for Kiku."

"What?" Germany asked, even more confused now.

Italy sighed slightly. "It's a long story...but I'm sorry about last night." he said softly, looking sadly at the German. "...I didn't want to kiss Francis."

Germany looked at him for a moment, nodding slowly. "Okay well, just so you know...I don't like Matthew in that way either."

Italy nodded but still seemed saddened. "...he's in love with you though."

Germany stared at him. "What? Feli...he's really not."

"But...he likes someone."

"Ja, Arthur...right?"

Italy shook his head. "No, he told me that was a lie, so I got Kiku to ask Arthur out so he could date the person he really liked...so I thought that must have been you..."

"Nein, it was...I mean..." Germany muttered awkwardly, going slightly red.

Italy poked him gently in the chest to get him to look up. "...sì." he pressed on.

Germany looked down at the sweet Italian, blushing away. "...I-I asked him out because...because..." he trailed off, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Because..." Italy tried again, taking a step closer to him.

Germany sighed. "Because I was annoyed you were dating Francis und I wanted to make you jealous." he said through gritted teeth, glaring at his team mates from a distance as he was certain they were laughing at him. "...it was stupid, it's not like it worked or anything..." he muttered.

Italy beamed up at him, moving even closer until they were practically toe to toe. "Why were you trying to do that Ludwig?" he asked, leaning up into his chest.

Germany gave him a deadpan stare, cheeks still glowing pink. "Why the hell do you think Feli?" he muttered, placing his hands lightly on the Italian's waist, trying to ignore the cat calls and whistles from the players watching them at the other end of the stands.

Italy blushed slightly himself, placing his hands on top of the German's heavy shoulder pads. "...well I have to tell you something Ludwig." he murmured softly, leaning up on his tiptoes.

"...what's that?" he drawled softly, finding himself leaning down towards him, their noses gently bumping together.

"It did work." Italy whispered against the blonds' lips, leaning up to close the gap, mouths pressing together in a gentle kiss. At the other end of the bleachers there was an eruption of cheers and wolf whistles that were ignored as the German slid his arms around the Italian, pulling him close against him as they kissed. Italy smiled against the blonds' lips, squeezing him briefly around the shoulders before they softly parted, his hands sliding down to take hold of the German's.

Germany smiled down at him, cheeks still bright red. "...as mean as it sounds...I'm glad it worked." he muttered softly, squeezing Italy's hands.

Italy beamed, cuddling into him. "...I am too."

Germany took a slight step back, putting some space between them. "Don't, I'm all sweaty, it's a bit embarrassing now..." he said, chuckling awkwardly as he wiped a hand across the back of his neck.

Italy giggled slightly, pulling him back towards him. "I don't mind..."

Germany smiled, squeezing his fingers. "...sorry I, I don't really know what to say." he muttered awkwardly; it was such an unusual experience, he and Italy had been such close friends for so long and no he literally couldn't find the words to say how he felt.

Italy smiled softly, gently releasing his fingers. "Maybe I'll see you later? I should let you get back to your training..."

"Ja I guess..." the blond muttered, feeling slightly disappointed as the Italian let go of him. "...I feel kind of bad now."

"Ve?"

"For Matthew." Germany clarified.

Italy looked confused. "But you said he didn't like you."

"Ja but...still, I did kind of blow him off a bit..." Germany muttered, quirking an eyebrow when Italy started giggling. "Not in that way you dirty minded Italian."

Italy beamed, still laughing slightly. "Sorry...hmm...maybe we could set him up with someone else, like I did with Arthur!"

"Ja, good idea...who's that person he likes?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Italy said, trying to think of a suitable person. "How about Francis? Since I'm," he giggled slightly. "...blowing him off as well."

Germany couldn't help but smirk slightly, then he shook his head. "I don't think those two are a good match; Matthew is far too kind to be lumped with Francis." he muttered.

"Hmm...then who?"

"Oi Ludwig! Stop flirting with you little toy boy and get back to work!" America suddenly yelled from the pitch, hurling a ball into the German's back.

Germany spun around to glare at the American, quirking an eyebrow when he got an idea. "I think I know who deserves to date Francis..."

"Ve? Okay!" Italy said happily. "Should we set up a date for them?"

"Ja, but we also need someone for Matthew...do you know anyone?"

"Umm..." Italy thought, trying to think of a suitable person. Obviously not England or Japan since they were dating, not France or America, for obvious reasons, and definitely not Spain or Romano..."Oh!" the Italian perked up. "How about Heracles?"

"Who?"

"He's in our form, he's in your year Ludwig!" Italy exclaimed. "The sleepy one."

Germany thought for a moment. "Oh I think I know who you mean...the one who sleeps during every class?"

Italy nodded. "Yep! He seems nice when he's awake."

"Ja okay then, you can sort out Matthew and Heracles, I'll go und deal with Francis after training." Germany said, replacing his football helmet.

"Okay, but be nice Ludwig..." Italy warned, hugging him around the middle.

Germany cuddled him back, attempting to kiss the top of his head but not being able to with his helmet on. "No promises Feli." he muttered, smirking slightly as he released him.

**~0~**

"Hi Heracles!" the Grecian looked up blearily as the Italian from one of the younger years skipped over to his middle desk, doing a little jump in front of him.

"...oh hi Feliciano." he muttered softly, slowly sitting up.

Italy smiled, feeling a little awkward as they'd not really spoken before. "Sorry to wake you up Heracles, I just wanted to ask you something."

"...okay."

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?"

Greece slowly quirked an eyebrow. "With you? I thought you were Ludwig's..."

Italy giggled slightly. "Well I am now..." he sang dreamily before shaking his head. "But no not with me, it's a surprise!"

"...a surprise date?" Greece asked slowly.

"Sì! With one of my friends."

Greece was silent for a few long moments before shrugging. "Okay sure, I've got no plans...where and what time?"

"Umm...that sohos diner place, tonight at eight?" Italy suggested. "Just show up then and I'll bring you your date! Oh! And Francis and someone as well."

Greece nodded slowly. "Right...so a double date."

"Sì! It's more fun that way, and Ludwig's setting Francis up with someone." Italy said happily.

"Why are you two playing matchmaker?" Greece wondered aloud, more to himself than Italy however.

Italy grinned slightly, shrugging. "It's fun! Anyway I have to go and find someone, see you later tonight Heracles!" he called as he skipped back out of the form room.

The Grecian suddenly thought of something and he called after the peppy Italian. "Hey, it's not your friend Kiku is it? Because I sort of like-" the door to their relatively empty form room was slammed shut before the Italian had a chance to hear him.

Italy was bubbling with excitement, still from the buzz of his first kiss with Germany as well as the anticipation of playing matchmaker, as the Grecian put it. He set off towards the lockers to find Canada, even though he still didn't have a clue who he actually liked; the Italian liked to think he had a good eye for couples, and strangely he could sort of see the Canadian and the Grecian working out, he hoped. As for France...well, he knew the Frenchman wouldn't care one way or the other, he loved going out regardless of who it was with. He was just so pleased he and Germany had finally come to terms with their feelings for one another. 'Hey now I can go to prom!' the Italian thought happily as he practically danced down the corridor in search of the Canadian.

* * *

**This is just getting confusing and weird now...**

**Reviews are love :)**


	7. Confessions

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

"Ve, this is exciting!" Italy squealed happily, tugging on Germany's hand as they stood outside Soho's diner.

Germany smirked slightly, checking his phone for the time. "Don't get too excited, we're heading off in a minute."

"What, so you drag us all the way down here and then just decide to leave?" America demanded, folding his arms across his chest as he leant back against the wall. He kicked a stone in his path, he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Well you don't want us to intrude on your date right?" Italy asked the American, still clinging onto his boyfriend's hand.

America rolled his eyes. "I didn't really wanna be set up on a date...especially not a double date with my brother." he added, nodding to the Canadian stood anxiously on the other side of the Italian, glancing around as they waited for the others yet to arrive.

Italy laughed. "It'll be fun!"

Canada gently tapped Italy's shoulder. "Who did you set me up with?" he asked quietly. The Canadian didn't really care that much about this date, if anything, when the Italian had pounced on him at school that afternoon and announced that he was dating Germany he had to resist the urge to sing. He was happy for them sure, they were sweet and went very well together, but that wasn't the real reason he was so pleased. Both he and America were a bit overwhelmed by the sudden double date being thrust upon them by their friends, but they didn't really have an excuse not to go. So they grudgingly got ready that evening at home and arrived outside the diner to meet Germany and Italy, and that's where they were now, waiting for their dates.

"It's a surprise!" Italy said happily, poking the Canadian's nose.

"I don't understand why you guys are pairing everyone up." America muttered, digging his toe into the ground, he'd much rather be at home playing computer games.

"Cause Ludwig feels bad about asking Matthew out and then getting together with me." Italy said simply, cuddling into the German.

America snorted slightly. "Yeah well I'm kinda glad he did...you and my brother were really weird together." he said to the blond.

"I really didn't mind Feliciano..." Canada said softly, shrugging slightly, if only the Italian knew how true that was. "Besides you two are sweet together." he added, smiling at the two of them.

"Even still, I think I owe you this as an apology." Germany said, winding his arms around the Italian.

"Don't know why you had to drag me along." America grumbled, folding his arms moodily.

"Because I told you that if you didn't you'd be off the football team." Germany growled at him over his shoulder.

America sighed. "Totally not worth it." he muttered.

"You'll have fun!" Italy insisted, glancing across the car park to see if they'd arrived yet. "Anyway I also feel bad about leaving Francis."

"You set me up with Francis?" Canada blurted out suddenly, not able to hide his excitement.

"Nein, we wouldn't do that to you." Germany said, not noticing the Canadian's face light up at the prospect. "...Francis is for him." he nodded to the American.

"Oh what!" America complained loudly, staring at them. "Seriously?"

"Oh..." Canada trailed off softly, chest swelling with disappointment. "...then who have I got?"

"Hey guys." they all looked up as Greece wandered over to them, sliding a hand through his matted hair.

Italy smiled, tugging the Canadian towards him. "Matthew you know Heracles right? He's in Ludwig's year and he's in our form."

Canada nodded slowly, trying to smile. "Yeah, hi Heracles." he said, shaking his hand. He'd never really thought much of the sleepy teen, he didn't think they'd ever spoken...it was pretty uncommon to find him awake for a start.

"Hi Matthew." Greece muttered softly, yawning a little. "Hey...Alfred yeah?" he asked, noticing the American.

"Yeah...so wait hang on, am I seriously being set up with Francis?" he demanded of the German.

"Oui." France said with a smirk, jumping up behind him out of nowhere.

America jumped in surprise, glaring at the blond. "Goddamn it Francis!"

"Yay you're here!" Italy beamed, waving at the Frenchman. "Hey Francis."

"Bonjour Feliciano." France smiled, giving him a brief hug despite the glares he was getting from the German.

"Come on Feli let's get going." Germany muttered, pulling Italy protectively against him.

"Where are you two off?" Canada asked softly, fiddling nervously with his sleeves as he tried to avoid looking at France.

"I'm going to Ludwig's tonight!" Italy said, giggling slightly. "Okay so you guys have fun!"

"I'm sure it'll be a blast." America muttered, sideling up to his brother.

Canada bit his lip, he was actually pretty tempted to ask his brother if he wanted to swap dates...but he didn't want Greece to think he was being rude. "Yeah...shall we go inside then?"

"See you all soon." Germany called, giving them a wave as he and Italy left hand in hand, heading into the car park to look for the German's car.

America sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with." he muttered as he led the four of them into the diner, sitting them down in a booth by the window. America sat next to his brother right up against the window, opposite France whilst Greece sat opposite Canada. They all grabbed a menu to choose what they wanted, but also mainly so that they didn't have to try and start a conversation.

Canada glanced up at France every so often from over the top of his menu. On one occasion the Frenchman looked up at the same time and they briefly caught each other's eyes; France gave Canada a wink before going back to his menu. The Canadian lifted the menu right up to conceal his face, beaming behind it. Opposite him Greece gave a loud yawn, and America looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "Hey Heracles why don't you order a coffee?"

"...I don't drink coffee." Greece said softly, tired eyes scanning down the menu.

"...somehow that doesn't surprise me." America muttered, placing the menu down with a sigh. "Alright what do you want bro?" he asked the Canadian beside him.

"Um I think I might have a milkshake..." Canada pondered softly. "...how about you Francis?" he asked the blond.

"Hmm..." France flicked through the menu, biting the side of his lip. "I think I might 'ave something sweet and covered in maple syrup..." he murmured softly in seductive voice, ghosting his eyes over the Canadian on the other side of the table, smirking slightly.

Canada blushed heavily, hiding behind the menu again. America rolled his eyes. "Man, I feel like I'm on the worst table at a wedding..." he muttered, flicking the sugar bowl absentmindedly across the table.

"Cheer up mon ami, you're on a date with moi." France said with a smirk, giving the American a wink jokingly.

America pulled a face. "I'm thrilled, seriously though why the hell are Ludwig and Feliciano doing all this? I don't need their help getting a date." he said, narrowing his eyes as the Frenchman snorted. "Especially not with you."

"Ahh oui of course, because we all know who you would rather be 'ere with..." France said with a smirk.

America went red. "Did you know you were being set up with me Francis?" he asked quickly to change topic.

"Oui, Ludwig told me."

"Then why the hell did you agree to it?" America asked in bewilderment. "If Ludwig had told me I was going out with you I'd have just rather been kicked off the football team."

"Alfred!" Canada blurted out in shock.

However France merely shrugged. "I waz free tonight, I get a free meal why wouldn't I agree?"

"Hey I'm not paying for you as well!" America snapped, glaring at him.

"I'll pay." Canada interjected quickly, even though he had serious doubts about how much money was in his wallet.

"Non non I waz just messing with Alfred's head." France said, smiling at the Canadian. "I wouldn't let you do zat."

Canada beamed, he was starting to have trouble trying to hide his glee whenever the Frenchman spoke to him. France leant back against the leather seats, running his fingers through his hair. He furrowed his brows in confusion when he spotted a familiar blond head near the back of the diner. "Hey, iz zat Arthur and Kiku?"

Alfred turned around to look where France was, glaring slightly when he saw that he was right. "Yeah it is."

Canada also turned. "Oh yeah it is..."

France looked at Canada curiously. "Are you okay Mattie? Do you want to go somewhere else? Don't you 'ave strong feelings for Arthur..." he said slightly sceptically.

Canada shrugged slightly, shaking his head. "No it's fine, really..." he said softly, blushing at the Frenchman's concern; he just wished he could tell him the truth...

America turned back round, not having heard what they'd been saying; he scowled at his menu. "Figures we'd run into that ass..."

At the other side of the diner in their own booth England and Japan were sat opposite one another eating pancakes. Japan wiped his lips with a napkin, smiling slightly at the Brit. "This is an unusual experience...eating pancakes this time of night."

"Yes, it does seem a very American thing to do." England said softly, finishing his milkshake. He'd gazed across at the Asian, sighing softly; he felt awful about what he was about to do, but he needed to get it done before this went any further. "Hey...Kiku?"

Japan looked up. "Hai Arthur?"

"Um, listen..." England gently pushed his plate to one side. "We need to talk."

"I see." Japan said softly, doing the same. He may not have had any experience with relationships, but he thought he knew where this conversation was going.

England nodded, threading a hand into his messy hair. "Yes it's just that...I don't think that we should see each other anymore." he said softly, wincing slightly.

Japan nodded slowly, he'd expected as much. "...I see."

"It's just that..." England bit his lip, stumbling uncomfortably over his words. "I mean you're a really nice guy Kiku, really you are but...well I mean I see you more as just a friend, I mean I like you and all but..." he sighed slightly. "...but not really in that way, I'm very sorry."

Japan just stared vacantly for a few moments before nodding again. "Hai...I understand."

England smiled awkwardly. "But we can still be friends, I mean we'll keep in touch and all after I graduate...I just thought I should let you know."

Japan nodded, he actually didn't feel as upset or disappointed as he thought he might. "Hai...but can I just ask, is it also because you have feelings for someone else?"

England took a moment to think about his answer. Just before he could answer the question however, he spotted a group of familiar people who appeared to be watching him at the other end of the diner. "...hang on." he muttered softly, craning his neck to get a better look. He could clearly make out France and Greece sat side by side, but was that America and Canada sat opposite them?

"I don't believe this." England muttered irritably, eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Japan asked curiously, spinning around to see what was going on.

England shook his head. "First Ludwig, now Heracles? What the hell is Matthew playing at?" he hissed, scooting over to the edge of the booth. "I'm sorry Kiku I have to do something, excuse me." he hurriedly got up from their booth and stormed over to the other end of the diner, glaring at the four of them. "Okay seriously, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Canada looked up in surprise. "Oh hi Arthur."

England glared at him. "Don't you hi Arthur me, is this some kind of joke?" he demanded.

France sighed, placing a hand to his head. "Oh mon dieu he iz causing a scene again..."

"Shut up Francis I'm not causing a scene!" England hissed, turning his angry glare on the blond.

America sighed irritably. "What the hell do you want dude?"

"What I want is to know why on earth Matthew is on a date with Heracles when he claimed to be in love with me." England said, waving his hand at the Grecian in an annoyed fashion, who wasn't even paying attention to what ws going on.

Canada bit his lip, but before he could answer America spoke for him. "I don't think that's any of your business dude, besides my brother doesn't even like you." he said, remembering what Japan had told him over the phone.

"...aren't you here with Kiku?" Greece asked softly, watching the Asian at the other end of the diner who was trying to avoid looking over at them.

"Yeah so you can't really talk Arthur." America said pointedly.

"I was set up with Kiku by Feliciano." England said dismissively. "You can back me up on that Francis."

France smirked slightly. "I will do no such thing."

England rolled his eyes. "Anyway that date didn't mean anything, but why did you go out with Ludwig and now Heracles?" he demanded of the Canadian.

Canada tried to answer, wanting to calm the Brit down, but his brother seemed intent on only aggravating him more. "Why the hell do you care who my brother dates?" he hissed, glaring at England.

"This doesn't concern you Alfred!" England snapped. "I want to know why the hell you're suddenly dating all these random people from school!" he was struggling to rein his temper in as he spoke to the Canadian.

"Hey!" America yelled, jumping to his feet he slid past the Canadian to confront the Brit. "Stop implying that my brother is a whore dude!"

"I'll imply whatever the hell I want when it's true Alfred!" England shot back, poking him in the chest.

America glared at him, shoving his hand away. "He can go out with whoever the hell he wants!"

"Even after he wrote all in his diary about being in love with me?" England demanded, flinging his arms out in exasperation.

"It was never about you!"

America opened his mouth to argue when his brother's outburst registered in his mind. He and the Brit turned to stare down at the Canadian, who was bright red at the table, hands clenched into his fists on his lap. Both France and even Greece were looking across at him in confusion. "...what?" England asked, a lot quieter this time.

Canada bit his lip, large tears filling his eyes. "...I wrote about Francis." he whispered shakily, voice barely audible.

France stared at him across the table, eyebrows ascending. "...pardon?"

"I fell in love with you okay?" Canada blurted out, tears starting to spill down his face. He jumped up from the table pushed past the Brit and rushed out of the diner, sobbing into his hands.

America stared after him. "Bro wait!" he called.

France bit his lip. "Oh Mattie..." he sighed softly, slowly getting to his feet to go after him. Before he walked out he turned back to the Brit and the American who were still stood by the booth looking completely stunned. "Arthur, surely you are aware zat Alfred very much has a crush on you oui?" he said with a smirk, quirking an eyebrow.

America went bright red and England just gaped at him. France shook his head, muttering something about them being completely clueless before he jogged out of the diner after Canada. At the table Greece was looking around uncomfortably. "...this is kind of awkward." he muttered softly, slowly getting to his feet. "...'cuse me." he said softly to the American before he went to join Japan at his table, slipping into the seat opposite him. "Hey Kiku."

Japan looked up in surprise. "Oh, hi Heracles."

England swallowed slightly, waiting for America to say something. The American still had his back to the Brit from where he'd watched Canada storm out; England cleared his throat. "...Alfred."

America sighed. "What?"

"...is that true?" he asked softly.

America grit his teeth, slowly going red. "What do you care? You like my brother, not me."

England bit his lip. "Well..."

"Just forget it..." he muttered softly before making his own exit.

England called after him. "Alfred..." but the American just left silently, not looking back.

Outside in the car park France was having a hard time locating the Canadian. He eventually found him outside the bowling alley next door on a bench, sniffling quietly. France smiled sadly, slowly approaching him. Canada must have heard him because he started speaking before he'd even seen who it was. "Alfred please go away! I don't expect you to understand..." France stopped just short of him but Canada carried on before he could say anything. "I just...I know you don't really like him but I do okay? I don't know why...Francis is just...he's so beautiful Alfred..." the Canadian cried, scrubbing at his eyes. "...and-and perfect, but he'd never look at me in that way..."

"Mon ami..." France said softly, stepping closer to him.

Canada looked up in alarm, blushing heavily when he realised who he'd just been talking to. "Oh God...please tell me you didn't hear that..." he whined in despair.

France slowly sat down beside him, smirking slightly. "I'm afraid I did...but I'm very flattered mon cher." he murmured softly.

Canada blushed even deeper, turning away. "...Francis please, I'm so embarrassed..."

"...zere's no need to be." France said gently, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. "...'ere." he took a rose patterned hankie out of his pocket, handing it to him.

Canada took it without looking at him, dabbing at his eyes. "...thanks." he whispered.

France smiled, gently ruffling the Canadian's hair. " Oh Mattie you're such a sweet kid..."

Canada blushed, sighing inwardly. "...I don't want you to think of me as a kid." he mumbled softly, fiddling with the hankie in his lap.

France smirked slightly. "...I always knew zere waz no way you had feelings for Arthur."

"Alfred likes him, I wouldn't do that to him." he whispered softly, shrugging slightly. "...anyway, it's always been you." he murmured softly, cheeks heating up.

France gently brushed his fingers through Canada's hair. "...why did you never tell me how you felt?"

Canada bit his lip, shivering slightly. "...because I didn't want exactly this to happen." he whispered, eyes welling up again. "...for you to reject me, even if you're trying to be nice about it..."

France looked at him curiously. "Who says I'm doing zat?"

Canada blinked slowly, gazing up at him. "...w-what?"

France smiled warmly, trailing his index finger down the Canadian's cheek. "...are you free next Saturday?"

"Saturday..." Canada echoed softly. "...but...that's prom for your year."

France nodded, smirking slightly. "I know, would you like to go with moi as my plus one?" he asked, stroking him under the chin.

Canada stared at him, feeling his heart skip a beat. "R-Really?" he gasped.

France smiled at the way the Canadian's face lit up. "Oui of course, I don't 'ave a date yet." he leant down, pressing a gentle kiss to Canada's warm cheek. "...now come on, I'll drive you home mon cher." he whispered softly, holding out his hand as he got to his feet.

Canada seemed momentarily frozen with shock before he grinned, grabbing France's hand enthusiastically as he jumped off the bench. "Okay!" he exclaimed, not being able to help the excitement in his voice.

France smirked slightly, kissing the back of his hand. "The next time I see Feliciano and Ludwig, I'm going to tell zem zey are terrible at matchmaking."

* * *

**Franada ^^**

**Oh mon dieu - Oh my God**

**Reviews are love**


	8. Prom Date

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

Italy shuffled through a rack of brightly coloured, stylish suits; he immediately homed in on one, pulling it out and brandishing it for Germany to see. "Ve...I like this one." he said to the blond.

Germany quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" The suit his boyfriend was holding consisted of a pale blue, ruffled, large open collared shirt; a pair of light pink, seam lined pants and a matching light pink blazer, which even included little crystal diamantes on each of the pearly buttons.

Italy frowned slightly as he lowered it. "What's wrong with it?"

Germany shook his head, still looking slightly awkward. "Nothing it's just..." he flicked one of the pink sleeves of the blazer. "It's a bit...flashy." he said, choosing his words delicately. The German was considering that perhaps when he'd told the Italian that he could pick any suit he wanted to wear to the school prom on Saturday, he should have included a few rules about what was acceptable to choose...

"Is it?" Italy queried in confusion. "I think it's pretty!" he beamed, tucking it carefully under one arm he went back to the same rack and shuffled through further towards the back. "Ooh! There's a matching one behind it, lookie!" he squealed excitedly, pulling out another suit with a flourish. It was identical to the first suit except the colours were the other way around; the pants and blazer were light blue and the shirt was pink.

Germany nodded, glancing between the two of them. "Oh ja, which one do you like better?" he asked; the Italian was clearly enticed by the suits, it didn't look like the German had a say anymore.

"Umm...the one with the pink blazer I think." Italy said, holding it up again, eyes glinting as he gazed with longing at the beautiful suit.

The German smirked slightly at the way his boyfriend was staring at the flashy suit, like it was a most glorious piece of treasure. "Do you want to try it on?" he asked, indicating to the changing rooms in the shop just behind them.

Italy nodded happily. "Sì I think I will, do you like this one?" he held up the blue matching one towards the German.

"Um ja sure I guess." Germany said slightly awkwardly as Italy seemed to be trying to hand it to him. "Why? Do you want mein opinion on which is better? Because I'm not really good at that kind of thing..." he muttered, eyes flicking between the two suits, forehead wrinkling with the effort of trying to work out which would suit the Italian better.

Italy giggled slightly, thrusting the suit into Germany's arms. "No silly! For you."

Germany stared at him. "What?"

"That way we can match!" the Italian announced with giggles. "Like when guys match their tie colours to a girls' dress," he clarified to the German's confused face. "so we can wear matching suits at prom!"

Germany nodded slowly, staring down at the suit in his arms, trying to keep an unreadable expression. "I see..."

Italy frowned. "You don't like it..." he murmured softly in that sad little voice that cut right through the German.

"Nein it's not that," he said hurriedly, trying to smile. "it's just, it's a bit...colourful." he said carefully.

"You don't want a boring black suit do you?" Italy said with a pout, swinging the pink suit back and forth in his arms.

Germany shrugged slightly. "Well they are customary aren't they?" he said, nodding to the other side of the shop where there were rows upon rows of black tie suits with plain white shirts.

"Sì exactly, so_ everyone_ will be wearing a black suit!" Italy whined. "No one will be wearing these."

Germany sighed slightly, biting his lip. "Well..."

"Please Luddi..." the Italian begged, stepping closer to him so he could bat his eyelashes up at him. "The blue one is more manly..." he insisted, as if this somehow made it seem more appealing, poking the suit still in Germany's arms.

Germany gave a defeated sigh, shaking his head. "Okay...I suppose..."

Italy beamed. "Yay! Let's go try them on!" he sang, tugging on the German's hand he dragged him off towards the changing rooms that housed red curtained booths.

Just before they made it inside there was a soft tinkle of a bell from the shop door as it swung open and someone wandered aimlessly inside, looking a little lost. Japan looked around warily until he spotted his two school friends and he hurried over to them. "Feliciano, Ludwig, apologies for my lateness." he said, giving them a slight bow.

Italy looked up, grinning, giving the Asian a hug. "Hey Kiku!"

The German smiled. "It's good to see you again." he said; as Germany would be graduating soon, his year group didn't have to attend school for the last few remaining weeks, they just had prom to go to on the Saturday before graduation. Today was Wednesday and the younger years still had to attend school, which meant the German hadn't seen much of anyone apart from Italy since his last days of school, and that included Japan. So it was nice to get the chance to see him again and just hang out around the shops in town like they used to do occasionally on weekends or after school.

Japan smiled back. "Hai you too...are those your chosen suits for prom?" he asked, nodding to the surprisingly colourful clothes in their arms.

"Sì!" Italy nodded. "We're just going to try them on."

"You don't mind waiting do you?" Germany said as he pulled open the curtains on one of the booths.

Japan shook his head. "Not at all."

Germany and Italy disappeared into separate changing rooms (Italy tried to get into the same one as the German but was told firmly to get his own) and Japan went about slightly awkwardly looking through some clothe racks, holding up a few of the black suit pants, biting his lip. He hated buying clothes, he never did so when he was out with Italy and Germany, he just trailed after them, occasionally commenting on what the Italian tried on with a friendly smile.

Eventually they both emerged from the changing room at the same time, Italy bubbling happily about his outfit, the German looking just the tiniest bit uncomfortable. Italy turned to the blond and almost reeled backwards with a loud squeal. "Squee! Ludwig you look so handsome!" he beamed widely at the sight of his boyfriend; the blue blazer highlighted the German's eyes and the bright colours brought out his cheek bones. The Italian grinned, hugging him close. "I mean...you always do."

Germany blushed slightly. "Danke, you look..." he surveyed the Italian in the sweet little pink suit, smirking slightly. "...very adorable, as always."

"Ve..." Italy hummed happily.

Germany kissed the top of his head, rolling his eyes; he was such a sap for the Italian. The German glanced back at Japan still surveying the shop and saw him looking quite perplexed. "You alright there Kiku?" he called.

Japan nodded slowly. "Hai...I was just wondering whether these are the smallest length trousers available." he said, holding up a pair of men's small black suit pants, pressing them against his legs. "They still seem a little long..."

"Ve? You're getting a suit Kiku?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Japan blushed slightly, looking uncomfortable. "...hai, for...for prom." he muttered, turning around to hide his red face.

Italy gasped, rushing over to the Asian still wearing the pink suit. "You're going to prom!?" he asked in amazement, this was the first he'd heard of it.

Germany also seemed confused, following him over. "Who from mein year asked you?"

"Was it Arthur?" Italy asked.

Japan shook his head, fiddling with the pants in his hands. "Um no...it was...Heracles, last night..." he said quietly.

Italy giggled, clapping his hands together. "Really!? Wow Kiku! That's so cute!" he squealed.

"Heracles..." said the German slowly, still confused. "...since when are you two...?"

Japan was still blushing as he regaled them with the story. "Last Saturday, he ended up with me on a date because Arthur confronted Matthew at the diner and-"

"Ja ja we heard." Germany interrupted. "...it all kicked off apparently."

Italy nodded. "Sì, Francis told us all about what happened," he said, looking slightly forlorn before smiling again. "I can't believe it was him Matthew liked! I told you we should have set those two up." he added, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"Ja I know, I just really didn't think they would work together..." he muttered. "...shows how much I know about that kind of thing."

Italy looked delighted. "Ve, I think they're cute together!

"Is there anyone you don't think would be cute together?" the German said with a smirk.

"Nope!" Italy beamed, turning back to Japan. "So how did you and Heracles happen?" he asked interestedly.

The Asian carried on. "Well you heard about Arthur and Alfred, hai?"

"Ja."

"Oh sì! How Alfred likes him but Arthur doesn't."

Japan nodded, although he wasn't sure how true that statement was. "Hai well...they both left, and Heracles came and joined me at my table...and we were talking for a while...and then we went for a walk along the beach..." he blushed as the Italian cooed at his story. "So anyway...we've seen each other a couple of times after school since then, like last night I...I went over to his house to see his pet cat-"

"Is that a euphemism for something Kiku?" Italy interjected, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Japan's face flushed bright red. "No!" he stuttered in a fluster. "I-I saw his cat Larry, that was all! Then before I left his house he asked me if I'd go to prom with him..."

Italy beamed, hugging the Asian. "That's great Kiku! Now we can all go to prom together!" he said happily, holding out his hand to his boyfriend.

Germany smiled, taking his hand. "Ja, it'll be a good way to celebrate the start of summer."

"Start of summer for you Luddi." Italy said with a pout.

Germany smirked slightly. "You've only got a couple of weeks left." he said; the younger years weren't done with their studies quite yet.

Italy sighed softly, swinging on the German's hand. "Sì...you'll need to come see me every day at my house after school!" he said firmly.

"...or you can come to mein house," Germany suggested, squeezing his hand. "It's safer."

"Why's that?" Japan asked curiously.

Germany sighed. "Lovino." he said simply, rolling his eyes. "He hates mein guts und throws blunt objects at me whenever I'm in their house." he muttered.

Japan looked at him with sympathy. "Will he be at the prom?"

Germany nodded. "Ja...with Antonio, which means I won't be having any fun." he added, sighing slightly.

Italy giggled slightly, pulling him close. "Don't be silly Luddi, you'll be with us!" he leant up to kiss him. "It's going to be lots of fun!"

**~0~**

Canada laid out his black suit on top of his bed, biting his lip slightly to prevent a familiar idiotic grin from forming on his face. In just under an hour he'd be being picked up for prom by his...was it too soon to be calling France his boyfriend? He wasn't sure; the Canadian hadn't seen much of the Frenchman since the last Saturday when he'd asked him to be his prom date. They'd briefly met up for a coffee in town on the Tuesday, which confirmed to Canada that France definitely was taking him to prom (he couldn't deny there had been some doubts in his mind...) but since then they'd both been too busy to properly see each other, what with France being done with school now and ready to graduate.

France had called, however, to tell Canada when he'd be picking up him on the Saturday. He'd said about half past seven, prom started at seven but France was a fan of being fashionably late, Canada didn't mind. He picked up the red tie off the bed that France had chosen for him on their day out, they'd gone into a tailors to look at suits and things and France had insisted that the red velvet tie was the one Canada bought to go with his black tie suit. The Frenchman hadn't said anything about what he himself was wearing, but whatever it was there was no doubt in Canada's mind that he would look amazing.

He was still struggling to believe it. France! Asking him to prom! Canada was certain there'd be many disappointed female faces at the prom tonight, France had a flutterer of admirers, but he'd chosen him. The Canadian couldn't have asked for more, his beautiful France...his heart gave a warm flutter whenever he thought about the blond. Canada smiled, spinning around in a full circle on the balls of his feet. He jumped when he saw the blur of a figure in the room mid-spin and realised for the first time that he wasn't alone.

His older brother America was lying back on his bed opposite his own, reading a book of some kind. "Hey bro."

"God you scared me." Canada said, laughing awkwardly. "How long have you been here?"

America shrugged. "Long enough to see you swooning over your prom suit." he muttered, turning a page of the book. "Man...I cannot you wrote all this crap about Francis..."

Canada looked properly at what was in the American's hand. "Are you reading my diary again?" he demanded.

America nodded, sitting up. "Yep, seriously dude," he cleared his throat. "his voice, his eyes, his beautiful hair, he's all I can think about and I just don't know what to do." the American sang in a stupid, mocking voice. "I know I'm just a kid, but these feelings are real, everything I'm feeling for him is real."

Canada blushed violently, trying to grab the book off his brother. "Give it back!"

America snorted slightly, pushing him away as he carried on. "Gosh why does he have to be so irresistible? It's a wonder he's single, if he were mine I'd never let him go." he read, shaking his head. "Jesus bro..."

Canada glared at him, snatching it back. "Shut up...you just don't understand." he muttered, smoothing a hand across the leather cover.

"Why don't you read it to Francis?" America suggested. "He loves all that sappy romantic crap."

"He'll think I'm insane." Canada muttered, shoving it back under his mattress, he would have to find a new hiding place at some point.

America yawned slightly, flopping back down on the bed. "But he's your boyfriend right?"

Canada shrugged slightly. "Maybe...but I can't read it to him, maybe one day but..." he trailed off, going back to his suit, slowly starting to get undressed.

Eventually the Canadian was dressed into his black tie suit and ready for prom, and was now attempting to fix his hair in the mirror on the inside of their wardrobe. He bit his lip, trying to comb it down flat but it kept flicking up in awkward places; Canada sighed, getting frustrated with himself. "Come on...any night but tonight..." he groaned softly in despair as it sprung back up again.

America climbed out of bed. "Here." he took the comb from his brother and helped him to fix it; it wasn't perfect, he still had one curl sticking up awkwardly on the top of his head but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "There."

"Thanks." Canada said softly, smiling at his brother as he checked his phone for the time. "Right well...France should be here any moment..." Just as those words left his lips the doorbell downstairs chimed and Canada jumped, hurriedly going back to the mirror. "Oh God, oh God oh God, do I look okay? Oh God is there anything on my jacket?" he asked in a flustered panic, swatting at his sleeves with his hands.

America rolled his eyes. "Calm down dude, you look great." he smiled, patting his back. "Come on let's get downstairs, I gotta give Francis his talking to."

"Oh Alfred please..." Canada whined as he pocketed his phone gave himself one final look over.

"Hey he's not taking you anywhere without knowing the score." America said firmly, holding open the door for them. Canada looked unbelievably anxious and just a bit uncomfortable as he slowly made his way downstairs to the front door. He still wasn't convinced he looked his best, still fretting about his hair and whether he'd fastened his tie correctly or not.

His brother pulled open the door and even he was taken aback by the sight of the Frenchman. France was leant casually against the doorframe, wearing a formal white suit, accompanied with a rosy pink, buttoned up dress shirt that was tucked into the white pants, the last few buttons were left undone, revealing a good few inches of his hairy chest. He had a matching pair of slim white leather shoes, one foot tucked behind the other in his casual stance, and his long hair was loosely tied up in a pink ribbon. France's stubble had clearly been shaved, however he'd left just a little, and there in his mouth was a single red rose, the stem being held between his teeth.

America gave him a deadpan stare. "...seriously?"

Canada could of sworn his heart had stopped beating, he'd never seen France looking so gorgeous. The blond carefully took the rose out of his mouth, giving the Canadian a seductive wink as he held it out. "For you, mon cher." he purred.

Canada blushed heavily, beaming as he slowly took it. "Wow...thank you Francis." he said softly, carefully slotting the rose into his front jacket pocket where the dark red petals matched perfectly to his red tie.

France smirked slightly, holding out his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Hang on a sec." America said hurriedly, grabbing Canada's arm before he could take the hand. "Mattie's not going anywhere 'til I lay down some ground rules."

"Alfred please!" Canada begged, trying to pull himself free.

America shook his head, stepping down from the doorstep. "Okay Francis." he said sternly as he faced the blond. "You only get to take my little brother to prom on a few conditions, so listen up."

France rose an eyebrow but nodded. "Proceed."

"First of all he's gotta be back here no later than midnight." America warned firmly. "Also that's where he stays, at the school prom, you're not taking him anywhere else, you take him to prom, then you bring him back straight back here, alright?"

"Where else would I take him?" France said with a smirk.

America ignored him. "And most importantly there's to be no funny business, you hear me?"

"...funny business?" France inquired innocently.

America glared at him slightly. "Don't play dumb, you know what I mean Francis, my brother is to return home tonight still a virgin."

"Alfred!" Canada blurted out in shock, going bright red to match his tie.

France smirked slightly. "You 'ave my word." he said with a wink, holding out his hand again to Canada. "Come along mon cher."

Still blushing the Canadian slid his hand into France's, letting himself be pulled into a sideways cuddle. "Sorry about that..." he muttered awkwardly, hiding his face in France's shoulder.

France smiled, rubbing his back. "Don't worry about it, by the way..." he turned back to America, taking something out of his pocket. "Go get into a suit and get yourself down to prom."

"What?" America looked confused. "How can I? I'm not in your year...and no one invited me." he added bitterly.

France held out the invitation. "You're invited now." he said with a smirk.

America stared down at the invite in his hand, it was England's plus one. "...that's Arthur's." he whispered.

"I know, I stole it from his locker." France pressed it into America's hand. "So now you can come to prom."

"Why would I want to? It's not like Arthur wants me there." he muttered, feeling his chest swell with disappointment to hear it was stolen.

"You should go anyway." France said as he took Canada's hand again. "It may be your last chance."

France made to leave but America stopped him. "What do you mean my last chance?" he asked, a slight note of panic in his voice.

The Frenchman sighed softly. "Alfred..." he looked at the American sadly. "...Arthur told me he's considering going back to Britain to attend a university there."

America stared at him, his heart dropping. "What?"

France nodded. "Oui, he says he's got nothing worth staying 'ere for so he might as well go home."

"But..." the American's brow creased, face contorted with a mixture of emotions.

"Which is why you need to go to prom and convince him to stay in zis country." France said, nodding to the invite in the American's hands.

"...but you don't even like Arthur." America muttered softly.

France rolled his eyes. "Not for moi, Alfred, for you." he said firmly. "Idiot, you don't want him to leave do you?"

Before America could even answer the Frenchman gently tugged on Canada's hand, leading him down the driveway towards his convertible. The Canadian bit his lip, curling his arms around France's. "...oh no, poor Alfred, he'll be heartbroken if Arthur leaves..." he whispered, glancing back at his brother still stood in the doorway. America was staring down at the invite in his hand, a sad little kicked puppy look about him.

France smiled knowingly. "Don't worry about it mon cher." he murmured as he unlocked the car door. The Frenchman gave a quick look to check America was still distracted before leaning down, softly pecking Canada's cheek. "Mattie you look beautiful tonight..."

Canada blushed heavily, his heart hammering so loudly it was wonder France couldn't hear it. "Thank you..." he breathed, squeezing the blonds' fingers. "Not like you though, you look...Francis you look so incredible..." he gazed up at him, letting his shaking hand brush through the stray blond locks hanging down either side of France's face that weren't tied up. "...I love your hair like that." he murmured softly, going, if possible, an even darker shade of red.

France smiled, kissing the back of his hand. "Merci mon cher...shall we get going?" he held open the passenger seat, giving him a quick squeeze around the middle as he stepped past him to climb in.

Canada smiled in embarrassment as France got into the driver's seat beside him and turned on the engine. He thought about his brother's warning and rules he'd just given the Frenchman, about being home at midnight and not going anywhere else besides prom...in the very back of his mind (although he wouldn't allow the thoughts to be properly heard) he almost wished America hadn't said anything about France not trying any 'funny business' with him tonight...

* * *

**I've just returned from Italy and saw the most stylish looking Italian suits I've ever seen in my life, blue and pink that no one other than an Italian would ever be seen dead in haha**

**Reviews are love :)**


	9. Prom Night

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

"Ooh...so pretty!"

"Ja it is nice."

"I barely recognise the school..."

Italy beamed, clinging onto his boyfriend's hand as he Japan and Germany wandered aimlessly into what was once the school's main hall, that had since been transformed into their very own elaborate prom night. American high schools sure did go all out. Every inch of the room was shining and shimmering with sparkles of silver, large glittering hangings showered the walls and surrounding the double door entrance to the hall was an archway of purple and white balloons. The stage was alight with a towering stereo system and the DJ playing, however the rest of the room remained dimly lit, the only light radiating from the colour changing gobos that decorated the floor with spinning patterns of hearts and stars, and the white spots of lights reflecting from the large glimmering disco ball above their heads.

Germany shifted slightly uncomfortably in his suit, he was grateful for the lack of bright lights meaning the colour of his suit wasn't quite so shocking. His hand started swinging from side to side and he looked down curiously to see the Italian tugging it back and forth, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What are you doing?" the German muttered, smirking slightly.

"Ve...I'm excited!" Italy giggled, beaming up at the blond.

Germany smiled, gently squeezing his hand. "Calm down, the nights young." he said, looking for a free table to allocate themselves. There were a limited number of places to sit, most of the space was being used for the dance floor and tables and chairs weren't that big a priority. However as it was still relatively early there wasn't that much dancing going on, most of the students were stood in large huddles; the girls admiring and squealing over each other's prom dresses and their dates standing awkwardly beside them in their matching coloured ties.

Japan followed his friends to the edge of hall, gazing around with wonder. He felt quite awkward at such a large social event, even in a familiar building with all his school chums it unnerved him slightly. The Asian stood awkwardly next the German, looking away politely when he and Italy began kissing sweetly beside him. Japan gazed around the hall, looking for any sign of Greece in the dense crowds but he had yet to arrive.

Italy was gently pushed away from the kiss; the German's face looked like it was on fire. The Italian giggled slightly, pinching his cheek. Germany smiled awkwardly, eyes flitting about the hall to check no one was watching them. "So um, Kiku." he said suddenly. "Where's Heracles tonight?"

"Didn't you come together?" Italy asked curiously.

Japan shook his head. "He said he's going to be late because he's visiting family...but he told me I should go anyway and he'd meet me here later." the Asian said, not able to help the slight sigh that found its way into his voice.

Italy smiled sadly at him. "Aww it's okay Kiku, you can always dance with us!" he said happily, clinging onto his boyfriend's hand again.

Germany quirked an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Ve?"

The German just stared at him blankly. "Who says I'll be dancing? I don't dance." he muttered.

Italy pouted, swinging on his hand. "You will..."

"What?"

"You'll dance, you'll dance because I want you to..." the Italian sang, grinning up at him.

Germany scoffed slightly, shaking his head. "Well we'll just see about that." he said with a smirk, even though he could already plainly see what the outcome was going to be, he couldn't ever deny his little Italian anything, even before they had started dating it was impossible.

"What the hell are you two wearing?"

The German mentally cringed as the loud, and as always, pissed off sounded voice of Italy's older brother floated in from somewhere behind them. The three of them turned to see Romano and Antonio heading towards them; the Spaniard's smile was bigger and brighter than ever; Romano had his usual scowl.

Italy beamed, waving excitedly. "Hey fratello! Hey Antonio!"

"Hey Feliciano! Wow are those matching suits?" Spain asked in amazement when they'd finally reached them. He laughed, clapping his hands together as he took in the sight of them in their pink and blue. "You guys look so adorable!"

Italy giggled slightly whilst the German blushed, hiding his face so Romano wouldn't see. The Italian grunted his disapproval. "It looks pretty stupid, honestly Feliciano it's bad enough you're here with him but why the hell would you want to dress like him?" he demanded, glaring at the German's back.

Antonio chuckled, ruffling Romano's hair. "Don't be so grumpy! They look cute..." he cooed, laughing slightly as Italy cuddled the German around the middle, smiling cutely up at him. Romano rolled his eyes, crossing his arms moodily. He and Spain hadn't colour coordinated in the slightest; Spain's suit jacket was a deep shade of red with a black shirt, and the Italian was wearing a typical black tie suit with a white shirt.

"It's ridiculous." Romano grumbled, glaring at the German. "You know only Italians can pull off that kind of suit! A potato bastard like you shouldn't be wearing something like that!"

The German sighed irritably but ignored him, keeping his attention focused on his boyfriend. Italy smiled up at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "Don't listen to him Luddi, you look amazing..." he murmured softly.

Germany smiled, his cheeks going pink. "Danke Feli, but I think he's right...only you really pull it off." he said softly. He was telling the truth, whilst he had to admit the light blue of the blazer did suit him he was still feeling a little uneasy wearing something so flashy. His boyfriend on the other hand looked positively adorable in pink, all sweet and sugary he looked good enough to eat. The German felt himself blush even more at these internal thoughts.

A good half an hour later prom night was in full swing, the dance floor became flooded with people and couples dancing to the rhythmic hip hop music. Only by this point did France and Canada stroll into the hall, hand in hand, gazing around the glittering room. The Canadian squinted his eyes slightly as a bright spot of light from the disco ball reflected into directly his eyes off of a string of silver streamers. "Oh my, it looks...different, doesn't it?" he said, awkwardly lifting a hand up to conceal his eyes.

France glanced at him, smiling slightly, "You don't like it?" he asked.

Canada shrugged slightly, fiddling with his blazer sleeves. "Yeah I guess...bit too sparkly, maybe." he said softly, smiling.

France smirked slightly, "Mon cher you can never 'ave too many sparkles." he murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Canada cursed his insistent blushing at the contact, his heart giving a joyful squeeze. France smiled warmly, gently tugging on his hand. "Shall we dance?" he asked with a grin.

Canada looked slightly wary as he saw the other couples already out on the dance floor, the girls swinging their hips and the boys bobbing jauntily beside them, they all seemed to know what they were doing. "Oh um...okay, but I'm not really any good..." he muttered anxiously as the blond starting leading him forward through the sea of people.

"Just follow my lead..." France said with a wink. He spun around in the very centre of the dance floor to face the Canadian; the Frenchman seemed to tap into some kind of natural instinct and instantly knew how to move to the music, each thrust of his hips and step to the side was perfectly in time with the music. The Canadian tried his best to mimic his actions but felt incredibly uncomfortable trying to copy such provocative movements, especially with pretty much every female in the room watching them...or at least watching France.

One girl in particular in a short, strapless dress suddenly waded her way in between France and Canada on the dance floor. "Hi Francis..." she purred, sideling up to the Frenchman, completely blocking Canada out of the way, she twirled her long red curls around her finger, giggling slightly.

France smiled at her, taking a slight step back. "Bonjour." he said, trying to edge around her.

Canada bit his lip, standing awkwardly on the dance floor as this pretty girl from France's year flirted relentlessly with him. "Do you wanna dance with me?" she asked hopefully, holding out her hand.

France took her hand and Canada's heart fell. The Frenchman gently manoeuvred her out of the way. "I'm afraid not mon cher." he said with an apologetic smile.

The girl looked undoubtedly insulted. "What? Why not?" she demanded with a frown.

France smirked, taking Canada's hand and pulling him close. "I'm spoken for." he said softly, slipping an arm around the Canadian's waist.

She flounced off in a huff, bright red in the face. Canada bit his lip, gazing up at the blond. "...spoken for?" he whispered.

"Of course." France said with a smirk, taking his other hand just as the music faded into a slow, romantic song.

Canada blushed heavily as they came together, resting his slightly trembling hand on the blonds' shoulder as they moved slowly to the music. "Francis..." the Canadian said softly, halting their movement.

"Oui?" he asked, gently squeezing Canada's hand.

The Canadian bit his lip. "...thank you." he murmured.

France looked confused. "Hm?"

Canada blushed again. "...thank you for...for asking me to prom and...and just being so sweet and lovely to me even though you're way out of my league, I mean that girl was really pretty and I know you could have anyone you wanted and you're here with me!" the words tumbled from his lips in a flurry and France just smirked. The Canadian tore his eyes away from the blond, gazing down at the lights on floor. "Sorry...I babble on too much..." he muttered softly.

France smiled, "I think it'z sweet." he murmured as he gazed down at the red-faced Canadian. He let go of his hand and gently tipped Canada's chin up to face him, he was clearly very embarrassed and wouldn't meet France's eyes. "Mattie..." France murmured softly, gently squeezing his cheek to bring their eyes to meet. Canada flushed with embarrssment but before he could avert his gaze again France leant down and pressed their lips together in the tender kiss.

Canada gasped sharply at the unexpected contact. He felt France's hesitation at the reaction and he flung his arms around the blonds' neck before he could change his mind and pull away. France smirked slightly into the kiss, pressing their lips more firmly together as he became more certain. Canada's fingers knotted themselves into the silky blond locks hanging down from France's ponytail, holding back a moan of bliss as their lips moved slowly together. The Canadian felt on top of the highest mountain, fireworks going off inside his heart as he stood kissing France, the young school boy he'd crushed on for so long, the man he'd fallen for, beneath the dazzling disco lights.

It was all over too soon and just as Canada was finding the courage to deepen the kiss the Frenchman slowly pulled away. The Canadian stared up at him with bright, wide eyes, cheeks a rosy pink to match the blonds' shirt. "Francis..." he breathed, his heart squeezing and clenching inside his chest.

France smiled, leaning his head gently against the Canadian's shoulder he murmured something into his ear, lacing their fingers together. Canada swallowed slightly, but nodded, grinning up at him. France took his hand, leading him back through the dense crowd of prom suits and prom dresses, they headed towards the double doors that took them out of the school hall. They stopped just short of it however when a familiar face appeared in the entrance, looking incredibly uneasy and on edge.

"Alfred!?" Canada gasped in surprise when he saw his brother. "You're here!"

France smirked at him. "Ahh taking my advice oui?" he said, gazing back into the hall to try and see where the American was looking.

Canada noticed with slight confusion that the American was wearing a pair of jeans and his sneakers. "...um why aren't you wearing your suit?" he queried.

America sighed irritably. "I could only the blazer." he said, holding open his old suit jacket he was wearing over one of his plain white t-shirts. "Have you seen Arthur?" he asked to the two of them, staring around the crowded hall.

"I think he iz at ze bar." France said, glancing back behind him, he was sure he'd spotted the Brit's messy blond head somewhere near there whilst he was dancing with the Canadian. He grinned at America, waggling his eyebrows. "What are you doing to do?"

"What do you think?" America snapped rudely, pushing past the two of them he didn't seem to care what they were up to as he stalked through the crowds towards the bar.

France pouted slightly. "Hmph, don't understand ze need for ze attitude." he muttered.

Canada watched him go, smiling slightly. "He's just nervous, if he's about to do what I think he's about to do..."

France smiled, squeezing his hand. "Come on mon cher, I don't want to be around for zis..." before Canada could say anything else he led them through the double doors and along a deserted school corridor.

America managed to break his way through an annoying gang of giggly girls to reach the 'bar'. It was just a couple of tables lined with cups of punch and soda being manned by some of the school dinner ladies, but sure enough England was there, sipping his drink and looking incredibly bored. The American stopped just behind him, clearing his throat slightly. "Arthur..."

The Brit turned around with a look of surprise. "Alfred? What are you doing here?" he asked in slight amazement.

America shoved his hands into his pockets. "...I came to see you." he muttered, shrugging slightly.

England still looked bewildered. "How'd you get in? You weren't invited were you?"

"Well...you kinda invited me." America said slightly awkwardly, taking England's plus one out of his pocket to show him.

England stared at invite in his hand. "Where the bloody hell did you get that?" he demanded before realisation filled his face. "I knew someone stole it from me!" he snapped, glaring at the American.

"Hey I didn't steal it alright?" America said defensively. "Francis did, and he gave it to me...and it's not like you would have actually given it to anyone anyway!" he added, quite annoyed.

England looked slightly flustered. "I might have! Anyway what gives you the right to use it knowing it's stolen? And to come dressed like that." he said with a raised eyebrow at the American's casual attire.

America sighed in frustration. "Oh you know what? I came here tonight to say something nice but maybe you don't even care."

England took a deep breath, sighing softly. "Okay, okay...what did you want?" he asked calmly.

America suddenly looked quite uncomfortable, shuffling his feet across the floor. "...I wanted to tell you...I mean to ask you to stay." he said softly, avoiding the Brit's eyes.

England seemed confused. "...what?"

"Look I know this country isn't your home or whatever, but that's no reason to leave!" America insisted, forcing himself to meet the Brit's eyes. "I mean you may think there's nothing worth staying here for but what about your friends? What about...what about me?" he asked, eyes growing suspiciously bright.

England stared at him. "Alfred-"

"I know I've been awkward and stuff but that's only cause I wasn't sure what I was feeling but..." America swallowed slightly, placing his hands on England's shoulders "Arthur I don't want you to leave, please stay." he murmured softly, going slightly red.

The Brit's confused facial expression didn't change. "Alfred...I have no idea what you're talking about." he said with a shake of the head.

America groaned in frustration. "I'm talking about you going back to Britain! And how I don't want you to go!" he cried with annoyed upset, suddenly yanking him closer towards him, causing the Brit's drink to spill all over his hand.

England placed the cup down on the table, shaking his hand dry. "But I'm not going back to Britain..."

America suddenly let go of him. "What?"

"I'm not going back, at least not until I'm done with my education that is, why would I leave when I've already applied at the local college?" England asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

America stared at him. "You're not...but...but Francis said..." he stuttered slowly.

"What did Francis say?" England asked.

America's face slowly went red as he realised what had happened. He'd been tricked. France was probably having a right old laugh at his expense. He grit his teeth. "That son of bitch lied to me!" he hissed, spinning around to yell at the crowd. "Francis! You will die for this!" he yelled despite the fact he couldn't see the Frenchman anywhere, however he did startle a group of young ladies near by who took cautious steps back.

"He told you I was leaving?" England said softly from behind him.

America blushed heavily, clutching the back of his neck without turning round. "Yeah look just forget it okay? I've made a total ass out of myself and now I'm gonna go home and kill myself." he muttered before darting back into the crowds, trying to get away from the Brit as quickly as possible, his cheeks now flaming red.

England sighed softly, "Alfred wait..." he called, going after him, passing all the slow dancing couples, one of which included Germany and Italy, to emerge from the other end of the hall where he saw the American hurrying out of the double doors. England jogged after him, he only closed in on America as they reached a dark deserted corridor full of lockers. "Alfred!" the Brit shouted, grabbing his wrist roughly he yanked him back round to face him.

"What?" the American snapped, tugging himself free of the Brit's grasp. He was thankful for the darkness of the corridor hiding the embarrassment on his face.

England looked at him sadly, smiling just slightly. "Why are you running away from me? Look for what it's worth I...I find it quite sweet that you came all the way here just to tell me not to leave." he said softly.

America nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Right. Not that it means anything to you..." he muttered coldly.

"Alfred why are you being like this?" England asked with a sigh

America glared at him. "Why am I being like this? I dunno maybe because I have a crush on you? And you know that I have a crush on you yet you clearly would rather go out with my little brother!" he was almost yelling at the Brit, his voice wavering as he spoke. "The only reason you can't is cause he's with Francis but hell you'd probably rather hook up Kiku again then even think about going out with me!"

"Alfred you don't know what you're talking about, I'm very attracted to you."

"Hell even Francis would probably get a look in before me! Wait what?" America stopped and stared vacantly at the Brit as his words registered in his mind.

England shook his head, blushing slightly himself. "You really are dim sometimes Alfred." he muttered softly.

America blinked slowly, "But...why? I mean..." he furrowed his brows in confusion. "...what about Mattie?"

"Matthew is very sweet." England agreed. "But come on, are you really so blind?"

"No...no I'm not, you never gave any hint that you..." America muttered, swallowing slightly. "...liked me."

England sighed slightly, running a hand through his messy locks. "Alfred we've been friends for a really long time..." he said softly, resting his hand on America's arm. "...and I didn't want to spoil that with some silly infatuation, but knowing that you feel this way about me..." he trailed off, shrugging slightly. "I don't know...I just want things to be okay between us again."

America blinked slowly a few times. He nodded, anxiously reaching for the hand that was resting on his arm, heart drumming unsurely. "I do too..." he muttered softly.

England smiled, taking America's hand properly. "Hey, do you want to get out of here? I mean prom isn't really my thing anyway..."

"What were you thinking?" America asked with a grin.

"Come back to mine?" the Brit suggested, "Watch a film, get a pizza or something."

"Yeah...sure." America smiled, giving his hand a slight squeeze, causing himself to blush. He caught the Brit's eyes and they both laughed awkwardly. "Right well, let's get going then." the American reached for the nearest door and pulled it wide open.

"Alfred that's a...closet..." England and America stood staring with wide eyes and gaping mouths. The American had indeed opened the door to a closet, a closet used by the caretakers to store their mops and buckets. But instead they saw something that left them both speechless. France and Canada were inside said closet, lips pressed against each, their tongues wresting together; France was half naked from the waist up and his hands were shoved right the way down the front of Canada's pants. The Canadian's own hands were nestled on France's behind, squeezing firmly.

After a few moments they realised they were being watched and they broke apart from the kiss to stare at the intruders. America couldn't distinguish between shock and fury, but before he had the chance to act France smirked and said. "Sorry boy, zis room iz taken." before grabbing the door handle and swiftly shutting the door on them.

England almost burst out laughing at the look on America's horrified face. "Dude...the fuck?" he breathed, eyes wide behind his specs.

The Brit smirked slightly, grabbing his hand again. "Come on let's go." he began tugging America back down the corridor, the American's feet trailing slightly on the floor as he stared back at the closet door.

"I feel like I should do something."

"Like what?" England asked as they reached the entrance.

"I dunno...punch Francis in the face or something?" America suggested with a twisted smile as they started making their way across the grounds to the Brit's car.

England snorted slightly. "Alfred don't worry about Matthew, I know Francis seems like a total pervert, and maybe he is, but he's not a rapist...anything he and Matthew end up doing tonight will be completely consensual."

"I told him he has to come home a virgin." America said firmly, blushing slightly as he realised he and the Brit were still holding hands.

England smiled, shaking his head. "Alfred you're brothers dating Francis now, being a virgin isn't an option."

* * *

**Probably one more after this but it's pretty much come to a close**

**Reviews are love :)**


	10. Graduation

**Title: My High School Crush**

**Pairings: England/Canada, America/England, ****Germany/Italy,** France/Canada, **England/Japan, ****France/Italy, Germany/Canada, America/France, Greece/Canada, Greece/Japan, Spain/Romano (possibly more)**

**What's worse than your brother reading your diary and finding out that you have a crush on someone in your class? Your brother reading your diary and then telling the entire class about said crush! America just can't keep his mouth shut, but Canada's not the only one about to have a high school romance...**

* * *

"Kiku are you sure you don't want to dance with us? Italy asked, holding out his other hand to the Asian that wasn't clinging to his boyfriend's; he and Germany had just left the dance floor to join him at the table where he was still sat by himself.

Japan smiled but shook his head. "No I'm fine by myself, I wouldn't want to intrude on your time together." he said softly.

Germany sighed as another plastic fork was flung into the back of his head. "Trust me, you wouldn't be the only one." he muttered, glaring over his shoulder at Italy's older brother who was slow dancing with Spain, armed with a collection of plastic cutlery in his back pocket he'd stolen from the buffet.

Italy laughed at his brother, oblivious to the hateful stare he was giving his boyfriend. "Lovino is so funny."

"Kiku?"

"Heracles!" Japan jumped up from his seat, almost lunging himself into the Grecian as he appeared behind him. Italy burst into giggles and even Germany was smirking slightly at Japan's sudden ecstatic reaction. The Asian blushed at his eagerness, awkwardly taking a step back from Greece.

Greece looked quite surprised but gently enveloped Japan into a hug. "Hey Kiku, I'm sorry I'm so late...I had to stay at my mother's longer than expected." he said softly.

Japan nodded into his chest, still trying to hide himself from the grinning faces of his friends. "Hai, it's okay...it's good to see you." he muttered, still unbelievably embarrassed that he'd been so excited by Greece's arrival.

"Awwww you guys are so cute!" Italy squealed, still all giggly and jumpy.

Germany smiled apologetically at Japan's red face, carefully manoeuvring Italy away. "Come on Feli you're embarrassing them, we'll see you two later." he tried to edge round the dance floor to get to the other side of the hall but Italy was desperately trying to yank him back into the middle of the room to dance.

"Let's dance some more Luddi!" Italy cried, swinging on his arm.

Germany sighed, trying to pull away. "Nein, Feli, I've had enough of dancing, let's sit down und get some drinks." he said, smiling slightly.

Italy pouted cutely, "No! If you don't dance with me I'll stop loving you." he sang jokingly, grinning up at him.

Germany faltered slightly, his heart clenching uneasily. Italy had said 'I'll stop loving you' hundreds of time in the past during their lengthy friendship, but now that they were romantically involved that little jape sounded as if it had a much deeper meaning, and the German wasn't sure if Italy was aware of that. "Feli..." he murmured softly, squeezing his hand.

Italy smiled softly, cuddling up to his chest. "Sì?"

"Um, you just...I mean you said..." the German trailed off, clearing his throat. "Nein never mind, I'll get us some drinks." he muttered, trying to pull away.

Italy kept a tight hold of the blonds' hand. "Ludwig..." he sang, beaming up at him.

Germany blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ja?"

Italy smiled, leaning up on his tiptoes to gently peck the German's lips. "...you know I'd never really stop loving you." he murmured softly, squeezing his hand.

Germany stared at him, his heart skipping a painful beat as he slowly laced their fingers together. "...I love you too Feli." he said softly, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

Italy grinned happily, cuddling him close. "Ve...so we can dance now?" he asked hopefully, half dragging the German towards the dense crowd of students.

Germany smirked slightly, letting himself be pulled along. "Ja, I guess so."

Japan fiddled anxiously with his blazer sleeves, glancing up he caught Greece's eyes and averted his gaze hurriedly, going red in the face. He coughed awkwardly, staring down at the floor. "So...how is your mother?"

Greece shrugged slightly, leaning casually against the wall. "She's fine, but I couldn't think of a good excuse to leave earlier to be here...she doesn't really understand." he said softly, brushing his unkempt hair out of his face.

Japan looked up at him curiously. "I didn't think you were so anxious to be here, prom doesn't seem that appealing to me..." he muttered, gazing around the hall for a few moments. The only real sight to see was the Grecian himself, in a beige coloured suit with a dark shirt which was untucked from his pants with a few buttons left undone at the top. The Asian blushed slightly when he realised he was staring and looked away quickly before he was spotted.

Greece watched him for a few moments, tilting his head to the side curiously. "It's not prom I wanted to get to in a hurry."

Japan looked confused. "It wasn't?"

Greece shook his head. "No." he murmured softly, leaning down to pull the shorter teen close. "...it was you." he smiled at the shade of red he'd just caused Japan's face to go.

Japan felt like his face was on fire, that if he kept eye contact for even a second longer he'd burn to a crisp. "I see...thank you." he mumbled into Greece's chest as he burrowed into it in an attempt to hide his face.

Greece smirked slightly, resting his chin on top of Japan's head. "No need to thank me...you're my boyfriend right?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

Japan stared up at him with wide eyes. "R-Really? You'd want to?" he gasped.

"Yeah." Greece said with a smile, gently stroking the back of Japan's neck. "Unless you're still hung up over Arthur."

Japan blushed, shaking his head. "N-No, I'm not...I mean I've really enjoyed our time together Heracles." he said softly, fiddling with one of the buttons of Greece's beige jacket.

"I have too." Greece breathed, gently tracing his fingers across the Asian's glowing cheek. "...so that's a yes then?"

Japan nodded slowly, smiling up at him. "Hai, I would love to..."

Greece smiled, bending down slightly to reach him. "Good." he muttered softly before catching the Asian's lips with his own, kissing him gently. Japan's blush flared up again, their lips were only skimming lightly but it was enough to set his heart alight. Greece pulled away after a few seconds, gently stroking his thumbs down his cheeks. "You're so cute Kiku..."

Japan swallowed slightly, his hands were actually shaking slightly, he was grateful for the Grecian holding him otherwise he feared he'd faint from shock and embarrassment. "T-Thank you..."

"AWW! You guys are so adorable!"

"Feli stop watching them! You'll freak them out."

Japan's head dropped into his hands and he sighed. "Heracles, could we maybe go into the corridor for a while?" he muttered awkwardly, taking the Grecian's hand.

Greece smirked slightly as Japan began hurriedly shuffling away, tugging him along after him to get away from the embarrassment of his friends. He could still hear Italy calling after them about how sweet they were together; Greece didn't mind at all, however Japan looked as though he'd just walked into a room full of people after forgetting to put clothes on.

**~0~**

England slowly unlatched his front door and silently pushed it open, ushering America inside. "Well here we are." he breathed quietly as he shut it gently closed behind them.

America gazed around the dark, still corridor for a moment, slowly removing his blazer. "Where should I put my jacket?" he asked, holding it out to the Brit.

"Shh." England hushed him, looking anxiously towards the stairs. "Just hang it up behind the door."

"Sorry." America muttered in a much quieter register as he hung his jacket up. "...your parents asleep?"

"They might be, but Peter definitely will be and he'll freak if we wake him." England said softly, hanging up his own blazer behind the American's.

America nodded, feeling slightly awkward as they stood together in the silent house, they'd barely said a word to each other since they got into the Brit's car and left the school. "So...what should we do now?" he asked quietly.

England shrugged slightly. "I think there's some pizzas in the freezer, I could heat one up and set up a DVD in my room." he suggested, padding quietly down the corridor towards his kitchen.

America followed him, having to duck slightly beneath the low doorframe. "Won't that make a lot a noise?" he asked, carefully hitching himself up onto a kitchen stool, cursing himself as stumbled over the legs of it in the dark.

"Shh!" England glared at him as he went to the large refrigerator.

"Sorry..." America muttered with a slight blush as he perched himself awkwardly on the wooden stool.

England smirked slightly, taking out a large cheese pizza from the freezer. "It's okay...so, prom was a bit rubbish wasn't it?" he said, turning on one of the lights so that he could see what he was doing with the oven.

"I wasn't really there long enough to judge." America said with a shrug. "Mattie seemed like he was having a good time..." he added darkly.

England held back a laugh. "Yes, Francis will make sure of that." he said with a smirk as he began unwrapping the pizza.

"God damnit...I should have stopped them." the American muttered, leaning tiredly onto the kitchen table.

The Brit pushed the pizza into the oven, looking back at him curiously. "Why's that? It's going to happen eventually."

"Yeah but...he's sixteen so, you know..." America muttered vaguely, shrugging.

England smirked, leaning back against the counter beside the oven. "If I didn't know any better Alfred I'd say you were jealous that your little brother may very well lose his virginity before you." he said, chuckling at the look of horror the American gave.

"I am not! But...aww man that sucks!" America moaned in disbelief, slamming his head down on the table. "...great, thanks for telling me that."

England placed a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter. "It's not that bad, he's only one year younger than you." he said with a smile, not being able to help the hint of amusement that found its way into his voice.

"Yeah but still! He's my little brother and he's getting laid before me! I mean even though it is with Francis..." America grumbled, gripping the back of his head.

England rolled his eyes fondly as he wandered over to him. "It's not that bad, I mean I'm probably the only guy in my year whose a virgin and I don't care." he said quietly, sitting himself down on a stool beside America's own.

America sat up slightly, glancing up at him. "Really?" he asked in surprise.

England blushed ever so slightly, crossing his arms. "Yes, why is that so unbelievable?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno, cause you're hot?" America suggested with a shrug; it was his turn to smirk when he noticed the way England's cheeks went pink.

"Ridiculous." the Brit muttered, attempting to hide his reddening face.

America smiled, resting his head on his hand. "Don't give me that, people are always crushing on you."

"Maybe so..." England said softly, biting his lip. "...no one I'd be willing to shag however." he added, leaning down next to America on the table.

America quirked an eyebrow, inching closer to him. "Not even me?" he asked quietly, a slight note of anxiousness in his voice.

England gazed next to him at the American through the dim kitchen light, green eyes wide with wonder. "...we've...we've never even kissed let alone..." he murmured softly, swallowing slightly.

America bit his lip, moving ever so steadily closer. "...well maybe we should fix that." he whispered softly against England's lips, leaning in so close across the table it's a wonder he didn't fall right off his stool. Then it happened. England had leant towards him suddenly and pressed their lips firmly together, his breath catching in his chest at the warm contact. America grunted softly in surprise, slipping his arms around the Brit's slim waist, pulling him closer. England clung onto America's shoulders as he felt himself topple off the stool, he was about to pull away from the kiss to straighten himself when the American suddenly hitched him up, sliding the Brit firmly onto his lap.

England chuckled deeply against the American's lips, threading his fingers into his hair as he wound his legs around his hips. America fisted his hands into the back of the Brit's white shirt, moaning softly into the kiss as their lips opened slightly and their tongues finally met, tangling together hotly. England growled deep in his throat, playfully nipping at America's bottom lip as his fingers clawed through his hair; the American shivered, his hips thrusting involuntarily upwards against him in an attempt to create some friction. He hurriedly untucked England's shirt and thrust his hands up into it, feeling the warm, toned skin of his chest against his fingers. England grunted softly as America's hands grazed his nipples, and he had to forcibly push him away when his fingers began moving south towards his belt.

America whimpered at the lack of contact, desperately trying to tug England closer, pressing soft haste kisses against his neck and cheeks. The Brit smirked slightly, gently gripping the hair at the back of America's neck he pulled him away firmly. "Hey, hey...easy tiger." he growled softly, tugging America's hands away from his lower regions. America used this to his advantage and shifted the Brit further onto his lap, pressing their groins together. England shivered slightly, biting back a grin as he felt the hardness against his own. "...is that your phone in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" he said with a smirk, glancing down at the American's crotch.

America laughed, going slightly red. "Both." he said, beaming up at him, settling his hands firmly on the Brit's backside.

England snorted slightly, leaning their foreheads gently together. "Hmmm..." he smiled down at the American, gently trailing his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "...maybe your brother won't be the only one to lose his virginity tonight." he murmured softly, biting down gently on the American's bottom lip.

America stared at him with wide eyes, swallowing heavily. "...is that right?" he muttered, a grin slowly forming on his face.

England smiled, blushing slightly as he climbed down from America's lap. "Bedroom?" he suggested with a wink, hurrying to the oven to switch it off.

America got up from the stool, hunched over slightly from the raging boner in his pants. "We're not having a pizza now?" he said jokingly as the Brit took his hand.

England smirked slightly, "If you're a good boy we'll have pizza after." he muttered, slowly tugging him out into the corridor. "...but seriously we have to be unbelievably quiet when we're in my room." he breathed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Aww I was hoping you're a screamer." America whispered with a grin as he started following him up. England stopped halfway, turning to fix the American with a dark stare. He beamed innocently at him. "That's a no then?"

"No..." England drawled, leading them back down. "...it means we'll take the living room instead." he muttered with a seductive smile, pushing open the door next to the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs.

America blinked slowly behind his specs, his extreme horniness was preventing him from properly processing thoughts; England chuckled, beckoning him into the living room with his finger. The American took a further few seconds of vacant gaping before he came back to earth, he surged forwards into the doorway, grabbing England around the waist and dragging him backwards into the living room. The door was shut loudly behind them and both teens prayed to God that the Brit's parents and his little brother had slept through it and would continue to sleep soundly the rest of the night...

**~0~**

"Ve I'm so proud of you Luddi." Italy beamed, hugging his boyfriend close.

Germany smiled, cuddling him back. "Danke Feli, I'm proud of you too."

"You did better than me though." Italy said with a pout, holding up his exam results. Graduation for the students in their final year had just ended and everyone had gotten their end of year exam results. Most of the students were outside the school comparing results with their friends and discussing their plans for next year.

Greece regarded his briefly, he hadn't done too well but he didn't seem that bothered. "At least I tried, I wasn't going to college anyway." he said softly, shoving the papers into his bag.

Japan looked at him sadly, gently taking his hand. "You'd probably have done really well if you spent more time studying and less time sleeping."

Greece smiled, squeezing his hand. "Well now I have even more time to spend with you." he muttered, kissing the top of his head.

Japan blushed slightly, "So how about you Ludwig, did you apply for college?" he asked quickly.

"Nein I'm taking a year out to go travelling." the German said, sighing when Italy groaned in despair.

"I don't want you to go!" the Italian whined, swinging back and forth on his hand. "I'll miss you too much..."

Germany pulled him close, gently kissing his lips. "Feli it won't be that bad, I'll only go a month or so at a time, I'll keep coming back to see you." he reassured him.

Italy continued to pout, snuggling into his chest. "I'll still miss you...I'll be all alone at school."

"You have Kiku." Germany reminded him, ruffling his hair.

"Hola!" Spain beamed, racing over to Italy as he spotted him from the school entrance, closely followed by Romano. "How'd you all do?"

"Not too bad." Germany said with a shrug, handing the Spaniard his results. "How about you Antonio?"

Spain scanned through the German's results. "Oh wow you did great! I didn't do that good really..."

Romano rolled his eyes as he appeared beside him. "Your own fault idiot, he's got to do another year at school now." he muttered disapprovingly.

"At least you get to have your boyfriend for another year..." Italy mumbled, curling up against Germany.

Germany sighed, cuddling him close. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Bonjour mon ami..." France called, skipping over to his friends with Canada under one arm. America hurriedly followed, England rolled his eyes and went after him; America sure had been touchy about leaving his brother alone with France ever since prom night last week.

Spain grinned, waving. "Hey Francis! How'd you do?"

"Good enough, I'm off to college with my little Englishman." France said with a smirk, winking at the Brit.

England rolled his eyes, sighing slightly. "Yes, I can't wait." he muttered.

"I'm so pleased for you." Canada said softly, circling his arms around France's waist.

Beside him England saw America frown. The Brit chuckled slightly, doing the same to America. "For God sake Alfred would you let it go already?"

America sighed irritably. "I'm sorry but I really can't, I didn't expect to get home the morning after prom to see Francis in my brother's bed!" he snapped, glaring at the Frenchman.

France smirked slightly whilst Canada blushed. "Mon ami I promise you we just cuddled." he said with a grin.

"...anyway you spent the night at Arthur's so I don't know why I couldn't have Francis over." Canada mumbled with embarrassment, hiding himself in France's chest.

"Well sounds like you four were busy on prom night." Greece said with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that." France said with a wink, laughing at the shade of red England and Canada went.

"Ew." Romano spat rudely. "At least me and my brother had more sense than you lot."

"No point in lying Lovino, we all know how often you and Antonio 'ave done it." France said, tongue in cheek.

Romano flushed bright red, "What!?"

"Even I knew that." Germany muttered with amusement.

"I knew too!" Italy piped up. "Anyway last night Ludwig and I-"

The German hurriedly clamped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, going bright red. "Right well Feli und I have to go now." he ushered Italy away as quickly as he could, Romano screaming after them whilst his own boyfriend held him back.

"You're so tactful Francis." England muttered sarcastically, shaking his head.

France shrugged, winding his arm around Canada's waist. "We're all friends, why not be honest with each other?"

"Yeah...and why not just be accepting." Canada added with a sharp look at his brother.

America sighed. "Fine whatever, not as if there's anything I can do to stop you two fucking..." he grumbled.

England smirked slightly, ruffling his hair. "That's the spirit."

"I can't believe all this happened because of my stupid diary..." Canada said softly, smiling up at France.

"Yeah, guess you can't hate me for reading it now." America said with a grin.

"He could still probably hate you for showing Francis some of his entries though." England said with a raised eyebrow.

Canada whipped around, staring at his brother in horror. "What!?"

"Uhhh, I was going to tell you?" America offered with an awkward face.

Canada flushed bright red. "Alfred!"

"I found it all very adorable mon cher..." France murmured, brushing his lips against the Canadian's cheek.

Canada sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "I just want to die..." he groaned.

England hit America jokingly in the stomach. "And the worlds best brother award goes to..." he drawled.

America glared at him. "God damnit Arthur." he muttered.

England grinned. "Just keeping things interesting for you."

"I hate you all..." Canada whined, curling up into France's chest.

France smiled, holding him close. "Mattie you're so cute..." he mumbled softly into his ear. "...but you think much too highly of me."

"You don't find me creepy now do you?" Canada asked anxiously, gazing up at the blond.

France kissed him gently, grinning down at him. "Of course not...how could I ever think zat?"

Canada smiled warmly, brushing his fingers down France's stubbly face. "...I love you." he murmured softly.

France beamed, kissing him again, lovingly. "I love you too..."

**~The End~**

* * *

**Yay for bad endings, hope you enjoyed the story**

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
